


Baby Faced Torment

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Cults, Cults usually are, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Abortion, It's a toe, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage is not explict but implied, Violence, Yes this is dark and gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Mid Rim planet Siliraka is facing a torrent of abductions of young teens simply wishing to have some fun. Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and knight Anakin Skywalker become involved when it is clear that these teens are all untrained Force sensitive, the worry that Dooku or Grivious himself are involved with these kidnappings due to earlier kidnapping incidents.Going undercover, Obi-Wan Kenobi hopes to reveal the culprit and save the youths.(Warning, this is going to be  DARK series)
Comments: 142
Kudos: 375
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. Disapproval

Staring up at her too amused looking master with raised brows and twitching lekkus, Ahsoka couldn’t quite suppress her disapproval as she crossed her arms over her chest. “So you’re telling me that master Obi-Wan is going to be jail bait for a mission?” She finally questioned.

Lately there had been a string of young Force sensitive being abducted and the council very much suspected it was another ploy by the Grievous and potentially Dooku, just as had been with the abducted initiates earlier in the war.

The council had therefore delegated the mission to Obi-Wan, the redhead apparently choosing to go undercover as the best solution to get a lead and because the targets were younger people without any Force teachings, he would have to go in without his saber and looking like a civilian.

Ahsoka very much disapproved of that, it felt like needless danger considering how well known master Obi-Wan was.

Not that the two troopers felt like they approved any more than her.

And Anakin was laughing about it!

Chuckling some more in obvious amusement, Anakin shook his head. “Pretty much or that’s the intention at least, it’s never going to work though.” He snorted, leaning against the durasteel wall as the troopers milled around, Captain Rex and Cody listening with disapproval obvious on their faces.

All three of them paused at Anakin’s explanation of his amusement.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, pulling his tunic taunt. “Oh come off it, yes, Obi-Wan is a highly renowned Jedi but this person is out after _younger_ Force sensitive beings. Obi-Wan is turning thirty eight this year.” Anakin pointed out dryly, raising his brows at all three.

Pausing, Ahsoka’s lips twitched a bit then she laughed and gave a small nod. “True, no one is going to mistake him for a teen, that much is true.” She grinned, relaxing a bit.

Cody and Rex shoulders seemed to slump a bit, both of them sharing a rather small, relieved smile with each other.

“Yup,” Anakin chirped, tilting his head to look to the door of the fresher before focusing back on Ahsoka and the leading troopers. “Which means that once he gets it, he will have to revise this rather stupid idea and we can do some proper recon.” He wiggled his shoulders a bit before pushing from the wall and stretching.

Obviously he was excited to be doing some leg work, they had been to war for so long now that a semi normal Jedi mission sounded wonderful to him.

And Ahsoka wouldn’t mind actually experiencing some low key normality for the Jedi Order.

She had become a padawan during war time after all.

Finally the fresher door opened and Obi-Wan stepped through, all four turning to him.

“Finally Obi-Wan, I was about to send a rescue te-AH!” Anakin choked on his own words as they all got a look at a clean shaved Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man blinking back at them as he rubbed his beardless jawline, a clefted chin appearing from under all that hair along with more freckles.

He didn’t look a day over twenty and if he had claimed to be eighteen, people would easily believe him.

Hell, he could even claim to be sixteen and just look older than he was and still that wouldn’t be a stretch.

Suddenly the jail bait mission sounded a lot easier for Obi-Wan to pull off.

The man smiled, dimples of his cheeks appearing as he dropped his hands along his sides and straightened up. “You waited for me here, you didn’t have to do that Anakin, I would have just joined you in command center once I finished up.” Obi-Wan chuckled warmly, eyes creasing up in a smile.

The three exchanged looks of horrified realization.

Obi-Wan could totally pull off a jail bait mission and he could pull it of with ease, his face the very picture of what humans called ‘baby faced’ and Ahoska suddenly had an understanding of human males talking about how a beard changed how a face looked.

And now Anakin was clearly less amused and more shocked and worried. “Obi-Wan, you can’t be serious about this.” The blond moved to walk at Obi-Wan’s side, head turned to his old master as Ahsoka, Cody and Rex followed quickly behind.

All the troopers rushing past ended up pausing in shock as they got a look at Obi-Wan, the redhead seemingly not noticing as he continued heading for command. “Of course I am Anakin, I’m quite experienced and I’m not about to let Ahsoka do an undercover jail bait mission, I have a better chance,” He shot Ahsoka an apologetic look. “That is not a devaluation of your skills Ahsoka, but of experience you have to understand.” He murmured, a warm smile on his young face.

“I agree with Skyguy, Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka injected now that he had his attention. “This is a _dangerous_ mission, how do you know that the person kidnapping Force sensitive isn’t going to… to…” Ahsoka wasn’t even sure what they were doing.

No one who had been abducted had been found!

Obi-Wan’s eyes softened at that. “I can look after myself, I’ll also equip myself with a tracker that I’ll allow Helix to implant under my skin. I’m not going to go in without a security measure in place,” He stated, raising his hands in a silencing motion when everyone seemed to open their mouth to argue with him. “No, this is the last I want to hear about this mission, I have seniority, now you can help me plan or you can stay out of it, the choice is yours.” He raised his brows, pausing outside the command door to look at all four.

The four exchanged long looks. “…I don’t like this sir,” Cody finally stated, his lips pursed tight and white. “But I’d rather be involved than having you go out without support.” He stated.

Obi-Wan’s face was the picture of satisfaction as he ‘won’ in his own eyes.

Everyone else just had a vague sense of discomfort and nausea settling in as the young looking redhead smiled at them, his smile making him look beautifully young much to their horror.


	2. Deep Liger

First order after getting most of the plan settled and agreed upon by all parts was to get clothes to fit into a crowd of club goers. Now, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure, but he liked to claim that he had a pretty decent fashion sense, even if he was a Jedi who walked around in tunics and the normal leggings.

He still had a fashion sense and could suss out what looked good.

And he could dress for the age he was trying to act as if he was.

Which meant that Obi-Wan went on a small shopping spree in a secondhand store, wanting to pick out a fairly cheap set

And so Obi-Wan found a nice pair of metallic silver leggings that he coupled with a black tank top and finished off the ensemble with a sheer, engine red shirt that went over that again, everything about his main outfit screaming, ‘look at me!’.

It was a pity but that choice in style meant he had to leave behind his well worn boots and instead settled for a pair of low ankle boots in black with lacing and a silver buckle at the top to add a bit of flare to the style but not make it too obvious that he was trying to make someone look at him.

Make it seem like he was making an effort without it being _too_ much as some would say.

He also picked up some makeup and hair product, listening to Anakin complain with a disapproving Cody behind him as Obi-Wan got himself ready in front of a mirror.

Rimming his eyes with the black eyeliner, Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh. “Anakin, we’ve already agreed on this being the bes-”

Anakin cut in harshly. “No we did _not_, you agreed and used your seniority to make us fall in line!” Anakin snapped out, glaring at his old master as the man continued applying makeup to his face, the powder and all making him seem younger as he continued to apply a light layer. “You’re going to go out there and risk yourself against someone who is keeping Force sensitive captured an-”

Obi-Wan let out a loud sigh and put down the brush he had just picked up, turning in his chair to look right at Anakin. “Untrained Force sensitive teenagers, yes. I am a fully trained Jedi compared to a couple of teenagers Anakin, and!” He spoke louder when Anakin opened his mouth to argue some more. “We have _no_ idea where they are, we don’t know if they are alive or dead, we have no evidence to where they are. They could be _right_ here from what we know, still alive but maybe waiting to be _sold_ at any moment or shipped out to the outer rims or sent to Grievous or Dooku for whatever horrible experimentation they can imagine. How much time do you think we’ll loose if we go for any other option?” He raised his brows.

Anakin opened his mouth only to pause, closing his mouth as he went uncertain, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “…This is dangerous Obi-Wan.” He mumbled more quietly, a tinge of fear coming through his anger.

Softening, Obi-Wan stood and moved to the other, settling his hands on his former padawan’s shoulders. “And I understand that. However, we have the club under observation, Helix has implanted a tracker under my skin, a few troopers will be in civilian inside the club and while I don’t have my lightsaber with me, I will have both a vibroblade and a blaster.” He murmured, rubbing his thumbs assuringly against Anakin’s shoulders.

Cody and Anakin still traded an uncertain look as Obi-Wan returned to the dresser, applying a light sheen of golden glitter to his face and then putting in earrings, a black hoop in each earlobe of all things to finish his youthful charade.

()()()

The Deep Liger, one of the five identified clubs where Force sensitive teens had been going missing, was a throbbing mess of music, alcohol, colored lights and writhing limbs, the crowd gathered there dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves to the beat of the music.

It was practically impossible to keep an eye on anyone in the club, the darkness aiding in anonymity for those who maybe weren’t actually legal for drinking age or maybe were already in trouble with the local law and therefore didn’t want to be spotted at the dance club.

It was also making it practically impossible for even clones, some of the most advanced predators in human shape, to keep an eye on one person as Obi-Wan ducked and waved back and forth from the crowds and the bar, switching between chatting up the bar keep, dancing and occasionally taking a break to drink.

He was sweaty, shiny and laughing, doing his best to play his role as a teenager out on a rowdy night, making friends and looking enticing to anyone who cared for human males and a few of the troopers who were watching him couldn’t help but catch a picture now and then to share on the clone feed.

Between one point and the other of Obi-Wan deciding to switch from bar to dance floor, the four troopers lost sight of the Jedi once more as he made his way through the throngs of people, all of them scanning between the space only for the redhead not to show.

Alarmed, they called in, wondering if maybe the General had decided to get some fresh air or maybe he had reported in with some of the others.

Nothing.

No one had an eye on General Kenobi and General Kenobi was not reporting in when hailed.

The General was _gone_, just like everyone else that had disappeared in the five identified clubs, without a sign and without anyone seeing _who_ took them.


	3. E chu ta

Now, in all fairness, Obi-Wan would like to say that he was being cautious just as he had promised and that he had only low level alcoholic drink mixes that he watched closely being made and considering he had once chugged an entire bottle of rogut and still managed to walk in a straight line even without filtering it out as he had been doing with the drinks from the nightclub, he didn’t think he was in any danger.

But well, a two part drug activation was hard to notice, if the was to take a guess, the first drink had the first activation part and the last drink he had with the second one, the Force therefore not warning him since independently, they weren’t malicious.

He had just finished his third drink and was on his way to the dance floor again when he felt the effects, his steps stuttering as someone slid in beside him just as suddenly as the effects hit him, crooned softly in worry at the Jedi pretending to be a teen, leading Obi-Wan away from the dance floor.

His mouth felt so thick too and his vision was flickering, the drugs in his system potent and making it hard for Obi-Wan to think.

The flashing colored lights and other people really weren’t helping him either honestly as he was half pulled and half carried away until they were in the back alley, cold fresh air causing Obi-Wan to shiver as he let out a confused noise.

“Oh, it’s alright babycakes, you’re going to be fine.” A low, husky voice chuckled into his ear and Obi-Wan raised his head enough to blink dazedly at a man with the bluest eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen, his grip on the Force slippery as he tried to reach for it to push the man away, recognizing that _this_ was their abductor.

A pinch at his neck made him groan before he slumped against the other humans chest, feeling himself being shifted and then picked up. “Don’t normally go up to your age, to close to an adult really for what I need, but when you shine so brightly in the Force, how can I resist babycakes.” The man chuckled darkly, Obi-Wan swaying in his arms with each of the man’s steps.

Grunting, Obi-Wan wanted to curse out the man as his bare cheek rubbed against the man’s shoulder, but whatever he had been given and then injected with was working fast, Obi-Wan’s consciousness fading fast as he had the horrifying gut feeling that the troopers couldn’t see him, that this man was familiar enough to avoid detection in the area.

Force, he did dislike so proving Anakin and Commander Cody right. ‘Least I got the tracker.’ Obi-Wan’s last fading thought was as he felt himself being settled in the back of a waiting skycar.

()()()

Taking in the teens sitting with their heads in their hands on the paved curb, Anakin pressed his lips together and then looked to Rex.

The captain sighed. “Two point activation drugs, the only similarity of these kids are the drinks they’ve had and Helix has already done a tox scan, two different drugs that when combined together wrecks havoc in a Force sensitive system.” He explained darkly.

Rubbing his face, Anakin let out a quiet growl but nodded, looking around, the need to go find Obi-Wan itching in his veins.

However, with so many teens dropping around the dance floor, they had been required to stay.

Sithspit, they were suppose to be lowkey but there was no way of hiding the investigation now, whoever had taken Obi-Wan would get a warning anyhow. ‘But it’s not like they’re getting away anyhow,’ He assured himself, forcing himself to relax as Kix continued quietly speaking with a purple skinned twi’lek, giving her water and encouraging her to drink it. ‘Obi-Wan has the tracker, Ahsoka and Commander Cody are following and will soon be back with both the perp and Obi-Wan.’ He assured himself as he squinted around.

Despite the hubbub happening at the Deep Liger, the other clubs were still going strong and outside of the teens sitting on the curbs, not much had changed despite the appearance of Jedi and GAR troopers.

“Anakin.” A quiet voice went off behind him, Anakin turning quickly with a brightening expression and a quip on his lips for Obi-Wan as he heard Ahsoka behind him, the group finally having returned.

And then his words died on his lips, Ahsoka standing there wide eyed and trembling, no Obi-Wan or 212th accompanying her.

Instead all she had in her gloved hand that she raised to the light for him to see, was a bloody tracker. “…We found it two alleys over, Commander Cody and the ghost company are investigating and Gray Hat started slicing into the security cams around…” Ahsoka whispered, her shoulders shaking more and more.

Speechless, Anakin only reached out and dragged his padawan to him, staring wide eyed into the night.

Obi-Wan was _gone_, whoever was abducting teens, had _Obi-Wan_.

Someone rutined in abducting Force sensitive people had managed to get the drop on them despite all the safeguards they had put in place, Ahsoka was trembling like a leaf and they had no idea what could potentially be happening to Obi-Wan at this moment.

Something dark and fiery lit of in Anakin’s chest as he tightened his grasp on Ahsoka, something deep and dark that belonged to a Tatooine night. “…E CHU TA!” He roared, scaring all the drugged up teens and informing the entirety of 501st and 212th that General Kenobi was MIA.


	4. Babycakes

Grunting as he was dropped heavily into a what could only be a solid, durasteel armchair like seat, Obi-Wan felt himself slowly rise to the world of the waking once more, his mouth drier than Tatooine’s deserts and his limbs aching all over.

He could still hear the person moving about, something clicking, the soft shift of cloth with the clatter of hard soled boots on the floor and then the person was back, strapping Obi-Wan’s forearms down against the chair arms and his feet to the legs of it.

And then something snapped around Obi-Wan’s neck, half restricting his breathing for a moment as his eyes snapped open from the pure shock of it, gasping in pain before it loosened, allowing Obi-Wan to breath as his head dropped forward to blinked down at his own lap as he gasped with an open mouth to draw down oxygen.

“Ah! Babycakes, you’re half resistant to drugs I see, you shouldn’t be awake just yet, you only gave me time to find your ID little Ben and not much else,” A cheerful voice stated, loudly enough to make Obi-Wan’s head throb. Forcing his head up enough, Obi-Wan blinked blearily up at the brown haired white human in front of him, taking in the features he could as best he could. An aquiline nose, pointy chin, rounded cheekbones and a small scar near his left ear, just a line that could have been anything really.

He also had some weird silvery eyes that told Obi-Wan that he had mixed blood, so not pure human or at least some kind of sub human, just as Obi-Wan was Stewjoni with all that entailed. “You’re such a powerful thing Babycakes, you’re going to be a wonderful addition.” The man hummed, moving back towards a table, allowing Obi-Wan to take in the black leather pants with a white sheer shirt over top.

Perfect to blend in with a party crowd.

“But considering the tracker I found on you, it’s clear that I’m not going to be able to hunt for a while, figured someone would catch on soon enough.” The man sighed deeply and as the words penetrated Obi-Wan’s still drug foggy mind, ice jagged through his veins, becoming even stronger as he saw the blade in the man’s hand.

And worse than that, Obi-Wan couldn’t feel Anakin.

He wasn’t Force blind, whoever this person was, he knew that Force sensitive needed some measure of Force sense, else they risked insanity but knew enough to block any potential bonds.

“I am curious about who is coming after me but I find that I don’t really care, after all, I got quite the harem already and with you Babycakes, I won’t need any new additions for a while.” The man beamed as he approached.

Licking his chapped, dry lips, Obi-Wan winced as the man started cutting the sheer red shirt off him. “W-What do you… what are you… doing?” He rasped out.

The man paused before chuckled, cupping Obi-Wan’s face tenderly with his free hand not holding the blade. “Oh Babycakes, every messiah needs a flock to guide,” He grinned at him, leaning in closer to Obi-Wan, laving his tongue over his cheek to his ear. “So sweet,” He husked out, Obi-Wan shuddering against the hand as he tugged against the restraints of the durasteel chair. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy you well Babycakes, even if it takes me longer to break you since you’re so close to adult.” He chuckled and went back to cutting Obi-Wan out of his clothes until shirts, pants, underwear and shoes were left on the ground.

Leaving the Jedi shivering and cold in the room, the man he still did not know the name of pawing at Obi-Wan’s body with the knife sent hovering over to the table, proving he had Force ability and training.

He tisked over scars, cooed at freckles that he found cute and groped Obi-Wan’s genitalia before spreading his legs to probe at Obi-Wan’s hole for a few minutes, Obi-Wan kicking his legs uselessly in their straps while biting his lips hard until they bleed, wincing at the pain of dry fingers probing at his body.

“Oh come now Babycakes, gotta inspect my new addition before I put you with the others.” The man cooed before standing, wiping his fingers on the abandoned clothes before picking up a bacta bandage from the table, moving back to wrap Obi-Wan’s arm where the tracker had been, Obi-Wan only now noticing the thin stream of blood from the open wound.

Shuddering, Obi-Wan reminded his drug laced and confused mind that he still did not know where the teens were, that if this man knew he was an adult of over thirty he might just kill him outright and then no one would knew where the teens were and then this, all of his attempt to find them would be a waste. “Please, let me go…” He pleaded weakly, hating himself for half meaning it.

Pausing, the man smirked then reached in and ran his thumb along Obi-Wan’s bloody lip. “Oh sweetheart, you’re going no where.” He chuckled before sticking his thumb in his mouth, savoring Obi-Wan’s blood much to the Jedi’s horror, causing the man to laugh even more as he went back to finishing wrapping Obi-Wan’s arm.

‘He’s crazy.’ Obi-Wan swallowed, watching as he moved back to the table, picking up a long, white gown that he held up for Obi-Wan to see in one hand an inhibitor collar in the other, gray outside of painted on pink and blue flowers.

“Welcome to the Sunshine fold Ben, I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy your place eventually as you learn to call me either Sir or your Messiah.” The man calling himself Messiah beamed at him, Obi-Wan’s stomach sinking like a rock as he hoped that Anakin and Cody were hot on his trail.

‘I… I’m scared,’ Obi-Wan thought to himself as the deluded Messiah approached him to redress him in the flowy gown and put the collar on him. ‘Anakin… Cody, Cody help me!’


	5. Our so called 'Messiah'

There were ten of them, all in all with the addition of the undercover Jedi.

Obi-Wan had almost swallowed his own tongue in shock as ‘Messiah’ as he insisted on being called, pulled him down into the basement where he had them all. Down the stairs and beyond there a ray shield to keep a bit of separation.

And on the other side, nine white dressed shapes in various states.

Two twi’lek girls, yellow and purple respectively, two human girls who looked to be from Korun if Obi-Wan took a guess, two male boys he couldn’t tell where was from, one male, yellow zabrak and two female arkanian’s, distinguishable by their white hair, eyes and four clawed fingers.

All of them were huddled up against the wall and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice how they huddled even more up against the wall when they entered, all of them flickering between glancing with wary pity at Obi-Wan to outright fear at Messiah.

“Sweethearts! I have a new member, going to be the last of our flock and family for a while, say hello to Ben.” Messiah cooed before pushing Obi-Wan in through the ray shield.

That had been the first day.

Just scared teens, the oldest of them were Kun, the zabrak, who apparently came in with a cargo ship as a laborer.

He was sixteen.

The youngest was the purple twi’lek, Nir-Na, she was fourteen.

Then there was Floma, the other twi’lek, Maran and Iruva from Korun just as Obi-Wan had suspected, both reminding Obi-Wan of Mace.

The two arkonian’s were Xlaksa and Zuvida and the two human boys were apparently locals, Bergo and Ituda, step-siblings, who had just wanted to have a bit of fun.

That was the story all of them outside of Kun had, they just wanted to have some fun and ended up being taken away.

Obi-Wan bet that if he got home to check the crystal of Force sensitive in the galaxy kept at the temple, all of their names would be on the list of children once evaluated by the temple but at the end was kept by their parents for some reason or the other.

But that was neither here nor there as Obi-Wan was not in the temple and instead in a basement of a psychopath and it hadn’t escaped his notice that all of them were sporting bloody spots on their white gowns, Obi-Wan was not the only one sporting bandages. If only Obi-Wan could reach the Force to help them…

But the Force was too slippery for him to check on his feelings or anything else, Messiah keeping all of them on a cocktail of drugs through the single meal they were given a day, therefore making it impossible for them to avoid them, making them unable to reach the Force if they had any training and keeping them half subdued from the sedation, not that they were doing better from the environment itself.

Honestly, the cellar was awful, there were no bunks or beds, they all slept on the floor with blankets, cuddling together for comfort and there was a single toilet in a corner with no privacy.

But there was a sink at least, so they had unlimited water at least.

The second day, Obi-Wan examined their cell as best he could, trying to find an escape.

But there were no windows, the collar around their necks were all equipped with trackers and explosives, they were all drugged, they had no access to utilities, there was no window in the little basement except on the other side of the ray shield with something large under it covered in a cloth, and the window honestly looked fake to Obi-Wan, just a place to let in light except for the light fixture over them.

It was abundantly clear that this basement had been _made_ to keep people contained.

Messiah had made a cell to keep Force sensitive people hidden, to keep them from being heard and keep them from escaping.

For now Obi-Wan was stuck with these hurting, traumatized teens teens.

And their life weren’t made any easier by the magnetic manacles Messiah had put on them, a pair at the feet and a pair at the ankles, just for when he needed to take them out.

Obi-Wan had to watch him remove Floma from the cell, seeing all their hands get snapped together at the wrists and being unable to do anything as the psychopath picked her up while cooing about having some fun and teaching her the way of the Sunshine fold, Floma sending everyone a desperate look as she was carried away over his shoulder, squirming weakly.

And Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch, his hands stuck together thanks to the manacles until there was a click, five minutes after Floma and Messiah had gone up the stairs.

He stared at after them. “…What is he going to do with her?” He murmured quietly, glancing at Kun, who had come up beside him when he noticed that Obi-Wan was stuck staring at the closed basement door through the red tinged ray shield.

Kun rolled his shoulders then sighed. “What he’s doing to all of us, rape her, beat her and try to brainwash her into becoming part of this ‘cult’ he’s supposedly running.” Kun murmured bleakly, rubbing his horns slowly.

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan frowned heavily to himself before turning when he heard a soft sob, watching Nir-Na curl into Bergo as the boy tried to comfort the younger girl, his own eyes wide and his shoulders trembling.

Obi-Wan attention was dragged back by Kun however, as ominous words left the others lips. “You’re most likely next Ben, he likes taking someone else out before the new one,” Kun explained, Obi-Wan turning his head back to the teen to stare at him. “Makes you worried, scared, more likely to submit to whatever it is he wants to do…” Kun shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself, sighing tiredly before moving over to Nir-Na and Bergo, sitting down to hug the two.

Rubbing his face, Obi-Wan stomach clenched in worry.

It was unlikely that Anakin and the others would find him before whatever Messiah wanted to do with him was already done.

At this point Obi-Wan was starting to suspect it might take a long while for them to find them because Messiah was clearly _not_ involved with the CIS or Dooku. He was just a psychopath, wanting to start an unwilling harem cult with underage teens. 

‘But where are the others?’ Obi-Wan paused, glancing at the remaining teens.

The abduction case file had fifteen teens all in all that were missing, fifteen that had gone missing during the same instances.

And Obi-Wan was willing to bet his life that Messiah had been the one to take them.

But where were they?

The bodies had not been found and they clearly weren’t here anymore.

And Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed signs of anyone else living above the few scant hours he was above in the house.

Kun hadn’t indicated that there were others up there either.

‘So where are the six other teens?’ Obi-Wan frowned to himself as he made his way slowly over to the group of crying teens, settling down to try and bring comfort as best he could as the newest member and therefore somewhat unknown to them.

Obi-Wan had the feeling he would discover the answer to that eventually.

And it would not be a happy answer.


	6. Anakin's interlude

Suppressing the urge to yell as the trooper apologized again, Anakin just nodded swifly and ran a hand over his face, inwardly growling and yelling.

He didn’t want excuses, he wanted _Obi-Wan_.

The Obi-Wan who had been his master, his friend, his soul for the past ten years, the man who had smiled at him and given him a home and a family, the man he couldn’t _feel_.

Oh, he could tell that Obi-Wan was alive and occasionally the smallest of snippets of feeling whispered across their bond, but whoever had him, they were _good_ damn them.

They knew how to block the bond, they knew how to keep Obi-Wan from being found clearly and there was nothing Anakin could do to find the other.

He had already tried.

He had tried desperately pulling on their bond, bashing against the barriers that kept them separated, hell, he had even tried to meditate just to try and open up but whatever was keeping Obi-Wan from him, inhibitor drug or tech, it was doing it’s job.

And the troopers could find nothing.

The alley they had found Obi-Wan had no cameras and the only lead from the club was someone walking out of the backdoor, the holocam being scrambled so badly that you couldn’t even tell it was Obi-Wan leaving with someone.

And the damn council was no help!

They were denying him funds to further the search, to get another Jedi on the planet, to expand the search or close down the ports!

Four days of arguing with them, four days of not knowing where Obi-Wan was, four days of the smattering of fear coming through the bond at times and then a shocking moment of _pain_ and yet the council still said no. “Master Windu, if you would just send The Wolfpack at least, they’re a rescue battalion after all.” Anakin got out through gritted teeth.

If this was a question of _attachment_ again, then Anakin was going to wring some necks. He could feel his pulse beating hard and the heat of his cheeks as Ahsoka gently touched his arm as she joined him closer to the holo display, trying to offer her comfort.

It helped, a tiny bit, as did the presence of Cody and Rex behind him, Anakin could feel the nervous energy of the former.

Cody wanted to find Obi-Wan as much if not more than Anakin.

The council exchanged looks, and Anakin felt something in him shatter, something Ahsoka noticed as she jumped nervously beside him, taking half a step away from the blond human while chewing on her bottom lip nervously, a habit Anakin had tried to teach her from as it could potentially pierce her lips with her sharper fangs..

“For _kark_’s sake!” He snapped out. “It’s Obi-Wan, he’s a poster boy for the war, we can’t ju-

But just as Anakin had enough with the council, it seemed that Mace Windu had enough of Anakin Skywalker as the man growled and leaned forward, dark eyes piercing even through the holo. “If you’re so worried about getting aid, then maybe you should speak with your friend the Chancellor, Knight Skywalker, as he is personally blocking every attempt to send aid to you and Siliraka.” The man snapped out, hands pressed together as if he was praying for patience from some higher being.

Maybe he was, who knew except the man in question.

Anakin certainly did not know as he froze, staring at the council master.

Behind him, he could feel both Cody and Rex still, both of their attention now aimed at the holo with Ahsoka blinking at the man too. “…I’m sorry, what?” Anakin rasped out, feeling like someone had turned him around and kicked him in the ass.

Sighing deeply, Windu collapsed back in his seat, massaging his temples. “Tell him, he deserves to know what’s going on.” Master Billaba suddenly murmured, sounding just as exhausted as Windu looked.

“In the way the Chancellor has been,” Yoda suddenly croaked up, resting his cane over his lap as Anakin focused his eyes on the ancient troll. “Justify more resources to find these teenagers nor a missing Jedi he says impossible is. Poodoo I think that is, but convince him we can not, and the backing of Senators he has, impossible to assign more to you it has, the manpower you now have is all you get the Chancellor has decided.” Yoda finished up.

Blinking heavily, opening his mouth to protest and then closing it, Anakin shook his head. “He wouldn’t… why would he…”

“We don’t know Knight Skywalker,” Windu rubbed his temple some more, shrugging. “You can take a personal call to any Senator you know if you wish to know the state of the Senate or you can review the Senate’s notation, Obi-Wan’s name is not there but a ‘missing’ Jedi is on the agenda and we made sure the Chancellor knew which one,” He paused before shrugging. “If you doubt my word though or the Chancellor tells you a lie, you could always ask Senator Amidala or Organa, as I understand from Obi-Wan, you two have cultured a friendship with those two Senators.” He stated dryly.

Anakin swallowed before nodding slowly, an excuse to call Padme was always good but he found himself suddenly not wanting to, feeling cold and shaken.

He didn’t see Cody behind him, his hand clenched into a fist or the way Rex was slowly rubbing his commander vod’s back in an assuring way, black emotions whirling in Anakin’s own chest as he numbly made his way through the rest of the report with the council.

The chancellor was blocking Anakin’s attempt to get more resources to get Obi-Wan back, was blocking Anakin’s attempt to get a proper search and rescue going…and Anakin didn’t know why, the man had always complained about how he couldn’t do _more_.

Anakin remembered a smokey gambling den, he remembered Senator Colandrus, Chancellor Palpatine lamenting about how he dipped into the Senate’s funds and used it as his own bank and the way the man ‘mourned’ not being able to do more.

And yet now he could block the Jedi from resources to find Obi-Wan?

There was something wrong with this picture and Anakin didn’t like it at all as another shocking lance of pain came through the foggy and bared bond between himself and Obi-Wan.

Someone was lying and Anakin was going to find out who… and find Obi-Wan at the same time.


	7. You're next

Scanning the overly bright screen with his aching eyes, Cody gritted his teeth as yet another lead turned into a negative as the team investigating it reported in, another sighting being nothing more than mist and someone coming with a wrong tip or outright false.

A fine tremble went through his shoulders and he felt his knees buckle a bit before he managed to shake it and focus back on the screen, awaiting another report from the third scouting team, his hands placed on the desk to keep him up.

But a hand fell on his shoulder, Cody jumping a bit as he turned his head sharply to find Rex beside him, a worried frown on his face as he took in Cody in the quiet command space. “Cody-” The other started cautiously, obviously leery.

Slapping the others hand off his shoulder, Cody narrowed his sore eyes at his vod. “What?” He growled quietly, already suspecting what the other wanted.

Swallowing but not backing down, Rex shook his head. “It’s been two days, you have to slee-”

“My di’kut Jedi is_ missing_ because of a shabuir lunatic that kidnaps children and you want me to _sleep?_” Cody growled out while narrowing his eyest, ignoring how sore his eyes were or how his head pounded along his temples with the shake of his knees.

Obi-Wan was _missing_, Skywalker was tearing his hair out because he couldn’t track Obi-Wan, they weren’t getting the support they needed to find the man because of the Chancellor and worst of all, Obi-Wan was missing _because_ the troopers failed.

It couldn’t be anything else, they failed to keep him safe.

They had been inside and outside, they were suppose to guard _every_ exit.

And they hadn’t.

The shabuir youngling napper had managed to get away with their youthful looking General, who had only gone undercover to try and find the kids and save them.

And it had been almost a week, a week of only knowing the other was alive because Skywalker could still feel the stifled bond if nothing else.

But alive didn’t mean safe, didn’t mean cared for, it meant he existed in a vacuum where Cody did not _know_ what was happening.

“You can’t push yourself like this,” Rex murmured lowly, his voice steady and reasonable, hands raised in surrender even as he eyed Cody a lot sharper now. “General Kenobi wouldn’t want yo-”

“Hang what General Kenobi wouldn’t want!” Cody snarled out, seeing several troopers at other terminals jumping in their seat, the quiet of the command center so stifling. “Because he’s not _here_ Rex, he’s not here because someone has him and I can’t… I can’t…” Words were harder, they stifled in his throat and Cody felt to his horror and mortification how his eyes were stinging. “…I can’t watch his back… Rex, he’s not _here._” He whispered

Rex face fell before he gave a nod. “He’s not here.” He agreed with Cody even as the commander wanted his vod to snap him out of this horrific nightmare he was having.

“…Why isn’t he here? What did we do wrong?” Cody crumbled into his vod, feeling Rex wrap his arm around him even as Cody was mashing his nose into Rex shoulder. “What did _I_ do wrong?” He tacked on before sobbing into Rex pauldron, gloved hands desperately clutching the others back.

Rex said nothing, only tightened his grip on his exhausted and crumbling brother as the beeping and chimes of terminals continued around them.

()()()

Floma came back sick and brutalized a day later.

That was the best description Obi-Wan could use as he watched with horror as Messiah dropped her off onto the floor, whistling jauntily and then winking at Obi-Wan in particular before wandering off while fondling his groin absently.

Floma was a mess, the white gown stained in blood and when Obi-Wan finally managed to wrap his mind around what had happened, Kan was already there, gently lifting the gown to ascertain how badly off she was, Floma whimpering and flinching at his touch but allowing it all the same, trusting Kan.

Long gauges that could only have been made by blade was lining her stomach and it took Obi-Wan a long minute before he realized that it was _letters_, Messiah had _carved_ her.

And there was infection already there, he could tell by the swelling of the edges of the wounds even as he dropped down beside Kan to give whatever aid he could.

Floma was more wary of him of course, that was to be expected.

Regardless of that, Obi-Wan ripped part of the bottom of his gown, uncaring of the horrified looks of the rest before offering up the length to Kan.

The zabrak stared at him for a long minute before accepting it. “…He’s not going to like that Ben.” He whispered.

“I figured as much by the looks I got,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly, watching Kan carefully tie the strip around Floma’s stomach, at least stopping the oozing blood. “But he’s going to brutalize me anyhow, I’m next as you said.” He murmured even as he glanced at the bottom of his gown.

A way to keep Messiah’s attention on _him_ then, rip up the gown?

Maybe.

A chill went down his spine that he shook of, looking to the stairs.

The next time that man came down…

It would be Obi-Wan’s turn.

And by Floma’s state, it was not going to be easy at all.

Turning his head back to look at her, Obi-Wan swallowed as she meet her eyes, one swollen almost shut and the other still open, looking at him with pity and fear. Then he let his eyes trail over her, taking in blood spots, taking in the carved letters and the bruises all over her hips shaped like hand prints.

Knowing that this was soon going to happen to him.

Soon Obi-Wan would be out of this room, helpless, weakened by the single meal given a day and the drugs in his system.

Soon… Obi-Wan was going to go through the worst kind of violation he could possibly think of.


	8. His turn

His turn came with the slam of the basement door opening, waking everyone as they jerked to and huddled up against the wall, Kan hand tight on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as Messiah came down the stairs whistling before the zabrak let go to keep Floma safe.

“Ah, Babycakes! There you are, all nice and awake. Come along now.” Messiah beamed at him, teeth stained red through the ray shield.

Reluctantly standing, Obi-Wan glanced at Kan, meeting the zabrak’s sympathetic eyes before slowly making his way towards their human tormentor.

“Your hands Ben.” Messiah practically chirped, excitement lining on his face as he held out his hands through the ray shield. Lifting his hands mutely to the man, Obi-Wan could only watch.

He watched as Messiah fiddled with the handcuffs, clearly deactivating the ray shield somehow before the man pulled Obi-Wan through it, his hand coming down like iron clasps around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pushing him up the stairs.

‘Ben’ was too big for him to carry like Floma, a tiny young teen as she was and too scared to try and fight.

But that meant that Obi-Wan himself had to walk towards his torture.

“My, my, my, you’ve gone and ripped your gown, I will have to punish you for that, though it will have to wait until I’ve initiated you.” Messiah tisked suddenly, his hands tightening on the Jedi’s shoulders with his fingertips digging into Obi-Wan’s shoulders, most likely bruising the pale skin.

It hurt but Obi-Wan kept any comments to himself, dazed eyes trying to take details in of the home he was now in, trying to catch any escape routes but Messiah didn’t let them dawdle, only brought him right up the stairs, through a hall and into a bedroom, allowing Obi-Wan to see nothing as the window of the bedroom was covered up with no one being able to see in or Obi-Wan see out.

Lead to a bed that contained nothing but a mattress and hooks at the headboard and end to connect the cuffs to, Obi-Wan still did not expect it when Messiah suddenly let go of him only for the white gown to be ripped off him, yelping in surprise before freezing when Messiah’s hands came down on his waist, slowly sliding up and down, squeezing almost gently.

Affectionately.

Obi-Wan felt nauseous and had to fight his desire to kick out at the man, wishing desperately that Cody or Anakin would suddenly come through the door.

He knew they weren’t coming though.

This was going to happen.

“So well shaped,” Messiah suddenly cooed, pressing up against Obi-Wan’s back, whispering into his ear, his groin pressed flush to Obi-Wan’s rear with only the covering of the man’s pants in the way. Shuddering, Obi-Wan felt a tongue lave at his ear before Messiah biting harshly. “You’re going to give me a good heir aren’t you?” He chuckled before shoving Obi-Wan onto the bed, the Force dragging him into position with his hands and feet locking into the hooks.

Shuddering in the restraints, Obi-Wan stared up at Messiah with wide eyes as the man moved over to a dresser where he picked up a vibroblade.

He couldn’t have heard right, the man couldn’t have said… Obi-Wan had misheard him right?

He was a male for kark's sake, there was no way Messiah really meant...

“Such good childbearing hips even, the others of course haven’t worked out but you’re older than them,” Messiah sighed happily, coming over to the bed with a manic look in his eyes, eyeing Obi-Wan’s prone and restrained body. “With you, it is sure to take and give me my first heir to inherit this galaxy and my place as leader of this sunny cult.”

He crooned, petting Obi-Wan’s belly before frowning, looking down at Obi-Wan with a small hum as Obi-Wan tried twisting away from the touch.

“You’re rather hairy Babycakes, I’m going to buy in some depil cream for you, I like it smooth.” Messiah muttered before lowering the scalpel to Obi-Wan’s stomach, Obi-Wan’s mind flashing to Floma’s letter carved stomach and then back to the ones Messiah had only moments ago uttered as the Force swelled around them.

“S-Stop,” He stuttered out, the cold touch of metal on his skin as Messiah leered down at him, jerking helplessly in the restraints as he automatically tried to use the Force, nausea rising as the drugs in his system kept him from it. “Please, stop.” He sobbed, the sedative drugs, terror and vulnerability loosening his tongue.

“Oh Babycakes, you’re going to look beautiful all swollen with _my_ child.” Messiah hissed, his eyes wide and excited like a youngling on their Christmas and his tongue sticking out between his lips with his concentration, the scalpel cutting into his skin, blood oozing to the surface and running in quick hot streams over pale skin.

“STOP!”

()()()

Jerking to and falling out of bed, Cody blinked at the durasteel floor with wide eyes, shaking as sweat dripped from his face, his breathing harsh and his heartbeat the sound of a war drum in his chest.

Shakily, the commander pulled himself up enough to sit against the bunk, glancing around the empty tent. He was sharing with Rex, but the other wasn’t there, most likely at General Skywalker’s side as the captain had finally managed to get Cody to rest.

Dragging his hand over his face, Cody licked his dry lips.

What had that been?

It felt like…

He had been so scared for a few seconds and his stomach hurt and for a moment he thought he had heard Obi-Wan scream.

‘But he’s not here…’ Cody shut his eyes, shuddering as the sweat cooled on his skin and he dismissed the pain as potential hunger pains. Obi-Wan was not there, it was impossible for Cody to have heard him.

Shaking his head, Cody forced his stiff and shaking body to his feet, dragging his way over to the chest he had placed his armor on, snapping the magnetized pieces on slowly and steadily as his hands finally stopped shaking.

There was no way he would get anymore sleep and he needed to get back to the search for Obi-Wan.

He needed to find him, an incessant tugging in his chest as he made his way out of the tent.


	9. Dissociation

The best thing to explain what happened after the first word was carved into his stomach was to say that Obi-Wan disassociated and then blacked out.

He wakes up, back in the cell with the others, the stomach area of his gown stained reddish and Kan gently holding a cool cloth to Obi-Wan’s forehead with a worried frown on his face. He lit up when he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes focus on him though. “Ben! Thank the stars, you wouldn’t respond to anything when the bastard returned you and you just dropped like a puppet cut of strings.” He got out.

‘Must not have seen someone dissociate before.’ Obi-Wan thought, blinking slowly before rasping and then wincing, his throat on fire with the taste of metal in his mouth.

Kan winced too before shifting. “I’ll get you some water, just hold on and don’t move. He really had it in for you.” He stated sadly before getting to his feet, leaving the cold cloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead as he moved out of view.

Instead Maran moved into view, smiling sadly down at Obi-Wan. “I’m glad you’re back Ben. Some of us were worried he was going to kill you with how long you were gone,” She stated softly, the sound of the tap by the sink being opened filling the room. When Obi-Wan blinked in confusion at Maran, she flinched a bit. “You were gone for four full days, he had you up there and only came down once a day with the usual food.” She explained.

Eyes widening a bit, Obi-Wan felt his entire being itch with discomfort and horror, wondering what the hell Messiah had been doing with him.

Kan returned and settled down, setting the jug down by Maran’s side to keep it from spilling over. “Don’t scare him,” He scolded Maran gently before slowly helping Obi-Wan sit up on the floor. “He needs to rest, especially if Messiah comes back for him.” The older teen murmured, Maran face twisting with disgust and pity at the thought as Kan helped him.

It hurt, it hurt so badly.

Obi-Wan wanted to throw up from the pain as his body exploded with fire, especially around his midsection and his ass and he was heaving by the time he was sitting up properly with Kan as support.

His vision flickered a bit but neither teens pushed him, let Obi-Wan breath until he could slowly focus on the room.

The first thing he saw as Floma, sitting against the wall with her head against Zuvida’s shoulder, her eyes glazed and face covered in sweat, her mouth open to allow for more air and Obi-Wan bet if he touched her skin, it be burning.

Floma had clearly developed an infection and it was ravaging her body.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Kan murmured when he noted where ‘Ben’s’ attention was settled. “We’ve tried to clean and drain but it’s getting worse, at this rate…” He trailed off before shaking his head and lifting the jug to Obi-Wan’s lips, gently tilting it.

Drinking greedily, Obi-Wan’s mind scrambled for any way to help Floma, but considering it felt like he couldn’t move without his entire body breaking open somehow, it would have to wait a bit at least, much to his own shame.

A Jedi was suppose to give aid and he could not, he would have to wait despite Floma suffering.

He ould yhave to wait at least until he could get some more water down and maybe some food, the bowl of food they got once a day was better than nothing even if there were drugs in it to make them more compliant. ‘Not like it has anything to do with our lack of Force.’ Obi-Wan felt the collar around his neck itch as he paused drinking for a bit, licking his lips to look at Kan and nod in thankfulness.

Kan smiled in return. “Better?”

“Much.” Obi-Wan rasped, resisting the urge to snatch the jug and gulp it down. The last thing he needed was a sloshy belly on top of everything else as he touched his own stomach gingerly. Kan noticed and winched a bit before carefully helping Ben up against the wall so he could sit up without constantly needing someones help.

It hurt like kark, moving and he could feel scabs break open below, seeing fresh blood appearing on the gown when he glanced down, he ignored it in favor to look at Kan. “Thank you Kan.” He smiled meekly.

Patting him gently on the shoulder, Kan nodded. “Gotta do what we can for each other. We don’t have anyone else in here.” He simply responded before standing, looking to Maran and nodding for her to take the jug and refill it.

He then made his way over to Floma, gently checking on her with a worried frown on his face before picking up one of their sleeping blankets and tucking it around the sick girl.

Maran returned with the jug and then fetched one of the blankets too, tucking it around Obi-Wan before reaching out and brushing his hair out of his face. “Try not to get sick Ben,” She whispered, glancing to Floma, her face losing a bit of her dark color. “No one want’s that to happen.” She bit her bottom lip hard.

Frowning a bit, Obi-Wan glanced about before letting out a soft noise. “Maran… what happens to people who get sick?” He whispered.

She looked at him with large, doe like eyes in the dim light of their cell that smelled of sickness and body odor. “…They die… and then Messiah…” She shuddered a bit before shaking and just settling beside ‘Ben’, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder, providing a bit of warmth and physical comfort.

For both of them.

Messiah did something to the ones who died.

Obi-Wan tried not to let his heart race too hard, shifting painfully until he could wrap his arm around Maran, letting the girl curl against him as he and Kan stared at each other with understanding.

That they needed to look after all the other teens, the others being so much younger.

And Obi-Wan would look out for Kan once he could move again.

Because Messiah was a monster, a monster with no side he was beholden to and a psychotic agenda.


	10. The pain in our chests

There’s a weird sensation in his chest that Cody wishes he could make sense of.

It’s a burning kind of tugging that attempts to distract him and he can’t allow it to distract him because his General is still missing.

It’s now hitting two full weeks, honestly a bit over two full weeks and it’s driving Cody and the entire 212th up the walls with both anger and fear.

Obi-Wan has been missing for a bit over two weeks now, the clone troopers turning the planet steadily but oh so slowly upside down in an attempt to find their missing Jedi.

Skywalker was running himself ragged despite the troopers trying to get him to slow down when it was clear he was pushing himself too hard.

But there was only so much they could do.

With the lack of resources and the Chancellor not delegating more their way, there was nothing more they could do than what they were doing with the resources they did have.

If only they had another platoon.

If General Koon and Wolffe were here…

Cody knew how good Wolffe was at hunting, there was a reason his name was _Wolffe_.

He was a tracking predator all the way through as much as he was a vode and human and if the longnecks hadn’t promised that all of them were completely human, he would have thought they’d put some predator DNA into the vod and still Cody knew, he _knew_ that Wolffe would find Obi-Wan within two days if they could get the other commander here.

But instead they only had each other, had the 212th and the 501st and one desperate Jedi General, who was showing the strain of too little sleep and a lot of stress and snapping at his own men as the hours kept growing longer and longer.

The only reason any of them were holding onto sanity was that they knew that Obi-Wan was alive thanks to Skywalker but that was a dual tipped sword.

Jabiim had been miserable, then they had thought Obi-Wan was dead and gone. They could mourn and try to move on.

Now however, they knew he was alive, knew he was hurting and didn’t know what was being done _to_ him.

And the damn tugging in his chest just wouldn’t leave him alone!

Pulling and making him dizzy, making him feel crazy and he feels like he should visit Helix as the medic looks frazzled too but that comes with the risk of Helix keeping him in the medbay as he has with a few overworking vode.

Rubbing the heel of his hands to his sore eyes, Cody breathed out heavily and almost jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder, looking up quickly before reluctantly relaxing when he saw it was General Skywalker.

At least the other wouldn’t send him to bed like Rex did.

Skywalker wasn’t a hypocrite on this point, the bags under his eyes as dark as Cody’s own and just as visible on the blond’s tanned face.

He did look concerned though, observing Cody as he stood at the clone’s side, other troopers moving around them in the command tent. “Commander, are you alright?” Skywalker questioned a bit awkwardly, not as used to the stiff commander as Obi-Wan was and therefore not as at ease with him.

Opening his mouth to affirm, Cody paused when the burn in his chest seemed to get stronger.

Then he slowly shook his head. “I think I have a heartburn, that’s all sir, it’s not important.”

Furrowing his blond brows slowly, Skywalker tilted his head. “Commander, I know I’m not… that is to say…” He let out a frustrated breath through his nose.

‘He’s not Obi-Wan.’ That was what Skywalker had tried to say but couldn’t and it stung, it stung despite the well intentions. “It’s just a burningin my chest sir, tugging too now that you got me talking.” He shrugged, trying to dismiss it.

However that had Skywalker narrowing his eyes on him, focusing utterly on Cody, blue eyes intent. “Heartburn doesn’t tug Commander.” He stated quietly, cautious.

Blinking, Cody stared at the man, his mind feeling turgid and slow, like someone had poured molasses on it.

‘Heartburn doesn’t… tug…’ He blinked slowly, watching as Skywalker pressed his hand to Cody’s chest.

()()()

Pressing his head into his shaking hands while suppressing a sob that wanted to escape him, Obi-Wan swallowed all the bitter anger and despair inside of his chest as he tried to hold his own pain in, not wanting to concern the others more than they already were.

Nor did he want to break the silence of the cell, all tears dried up long ago along with the silencing of whimpers and hiccups as they found their ‘calm’ again, curled against each others or curled alone against the wall depending on what each wanted.

Floma was dead.

She had passed away sometime during the night, cuddled up against Kan’s side, the zabrak looking pale and withdrawn as Messiah came, tisking before collecting her.

The bastard had been _whistling_ merrily as he left with a dead girl over his shoulder, as if a young teen’s life hadn’t been lost.

As if Floma hadn’t been someone’s friend, daughter, family.

And Obi-Wan couldn’t do one damned, karking thing about it, couldn’t kick Messiah’s ass, couldn’t escape with the others, couldn’t even give Floma a worthy burial or return her to her own.

No, Messiah had her.

And now Obi-Wan knew what was going to happen.

Now he knew and as the door slid open, Messiah standing there with a tray of steaming bowls of food for them, Obi-Wan felt his nausea rise at the deranged look in Messiah’s eyes and the way all the teens cowered against the wall.

“Dinner time sweeties~”

Messiah was a deranged man and Obi-Wan knew what happened to the bodies of those who died, Kan finally informing him in subdued, broken tone.

Now he knew everything…and wished he didn’t as Messiah placed the tray down on the ground and jauntily disappeared up the stairs again, leaving behind the smoking bowls of soup containing Floma’s flesh that they all stared at before Nir-Na scrambled over to the toilet to throw up and Iruva broke out crying loudly.

Now he knew that Messiah was having them cannibalize those who died.

And there wasn’t a damn karking Sith-hell thing he could do about it to spare the teens from the pain.


	11. A lead here?

Pressing the back of his knuckles against his lips, trying not to show just how much his mind was being blown and yet knowing he was failing, Anakin stared at Commander Cody as the other blinked at him in confusion. “Could… could you repeat that sir?” Cody rasped out.

The man wasn’t doing good, Anakin hadn’t been unaware that the 212th were pushing themselves to the max with only the 501st keeping them in check and no one was pushing themselves more than Cody. But he still got a shock with how worn down the man looked, exhausted and almost pallid despite the natural tan skin, large dark circles around his bloodshot eyes along with what he was broadcasting into the Force.

But this…

How hadn’t anyone noticed before?

How hadn’t _Anakin_ noticed, having spent so long with the man and feeling him broadcast so clearly in their moment of upset and honestly weakness from lack of sleep and self care?

“You’re Force sensitive,” Anakin repeated, lowering his hand slightly. “You’re Force sensitive enough to create a bond and you have a bond to _Obi-Wan_, just enough that you can feel him like I should be able to.” He explained quietly.

Cody blinked at that, just seeming speechless.

Now that Anakin got, after all, Jango Fett wasn’t Force sensitive and yet here Cody was and if Cody was, then that meant that other troopers might be. Quite a few troopers were shocked by that news as it had spread when Anakin had figured it out, considering the two hadn’t moved from command center.

It was bound to spread to the entire GAR in a matter of weeks if not days with how big that news was.

And then there was the _bond_.

The implications of that bond, the emotions Obi-Wan had to have for Cody and the Commander returning them, for a bond to form on it’s own without any initiation on either persons part.

It spoke of… of… love.

Of tender care and attentiveness to one another, or that was what Anakin could gleam from the bond when he examined it for hints.

It also brought him to his own blocked bond and why Cody’s bond was unhindered.

‘Whoever has Obi-Wan must have blocked the most powerful bond, me, from him. But Cody’s bond is weak enough that whoever has him hasn’t felt it out… and with our desperation, the bond is growing stronger? Maybe?’ Anakin could only theorize but with what they now had…

“Cody, we could _find_ Obi-Wan with that bond.” He whispered shakily.

Instantly Commander Cody snapped to attention, eyes focused on Anakin with renewed energy and vigor of someone that had found hope. “…Tell me what to do.” He rumbled, his voice deep and gravelly.

Grimacing a bit, Anakin nodded. “I don’t like it but it’s going to involve meditation. And since I’m the only Jedi on planet, _I_ have to teach you.”

They both stared at each other.

Hell, the entire command center fell silent as everyone stared at _Anakin_.

He grimaced and shrugged, his dislike of meditation being known to everyone but if that was what it took to find Obi-Wan, if this was what he needed to do then Anakin was going to sit down and teach meditation and if he had to, guide Cody through it like Obi-Wan used to do with him as a youngling.

He had done worse things, how hard could this be?

‘…I wish Obi-Wan was here, he could do this.’ Anakin despaired even as Cody squared up and got ready to try and meditate to use this bond to find their missing General.

()()()

It had taken three days before they cracked and eaten the bowls of soup.

Obi-Wan had struggled to keep it down but none of the others were doing any better and they were all so hungry, starvation made you do desperate things.

One meal a day was nothing to keep living on, Obi-Wan could feel the stark decline of muscle as his own body ate away at them to nourish him and as long as they hadn’t eaten the bowls containing Floma’s flesh, Messiah gave them nothing else, only tisked and gave them these disappointed looks that made Obi-Wan want to rage.

But there was nothing he could do and eventually, little Nir-Na had broken down crying hard, her stomach growling louder than anything.

It had been a signal because Kan had finally dragged himself to his feet and with great reluctance approached the bowls, picking up two and returning to Nir-Na, giving her one and sitting down beside her with his own.

No one had been happily eating that day, though they all had, between tears and gagging until finally the bowls were empty and Messiah took them with him on the tray, whistling joyfully. “Waste not, want not.” He had practically _chirped_ at the top of the stars before disappearing out.

Obi-Wan wanted to vomit.

And yet all he could do was curl his arms around his own stomach, his body aching before looking around the room.

He wasn’t next, Kan had quietly explained to him that it usually went from youngest to oldest unless someone was new.

Which meant that Maran was technically next on the list.

Unless…

Swallowing bile and fear, Obi-Wan reached down with shaking hands and slowly, carefully ripped the white gown, trying not to attract anyone else attention though when he looked up from making the tear, he meet Kan’s wide eyes.

The teen opened his mouth only to close it when Obi-Wan shook his head, following Obi-Wan’s finger when he pointed at Maran, who was curled up with Iruva in an attempt to sleep what they had done to survive off.

Understanding flashed in Kan’s eyes and he closed them tightly before nodding shakily in understanding, tucking his arms around Nir-Na protectively as the girl hiccuped quietly into his body.

Sick with fear and their ‘meal’, Obi-Wan settled back against the wall, Bergo coming over hesitantly and then curling in under Obi-Wan’s arm when the redhead lifted it. Quickly the teen hid in his chest and Obi-Wan tucked his arms around the boy, gently rubbing his back.

‘Just stay alive… just for a few more days. Anakin and Cody _has_ to be close to finding us… right?’ Doubt and fear coiled in his stomach and Obi-Wan dropped his face into the greasy hair of the teen he was holding.

They had to find them.


	12. Consequences

Crashing to the floor, Obi-Wan spat out a mouthful of blood as he trembled on the ground, feeling dizzy and weak as Messiah tisked at him while moving around the downed Jedi, as if it was Obi-Wan’s fault he had fallen and that Messiah hadn’t just slapped him hard. “Such a negligent young man, ripping your gown once more. If it wasn’t for the heir I’m trying to make, I might be punishing you by kicking you.” He spoke blandly before reaching down and hefting Obi-Wan onto the bed.

Obi-Wan didn’t even put up a token protest, only sunk against the fabric, watching Messiah through wet eye lashes.

Of course, that didn’t mean Messiah was done with him and Obi-Wan gave a small protesting whine when his arms were pulled into the restraints at the headboard, trembling heavily as he laid with his feet still lose.

It hadn’t taken Messiah more than a moment to notice that Obi-Wan’s gown was torn, changing his focus from the next in line and squarely onto Obi-Wan, grabbing him and dragging ‘Ben’ out to punish him.

Sickeningly, Obi-Wan felt a measure of regret as Messiah watched him, the man stroking his chin as he seemed to think about how to punish Obi-Wan. He didn’t want this but he couldn’t let the man hurt the teens downstairs.

And yet regret curled in Obi-Wan.

“You have such cute little toes,” Messiah sudden remarked Obi-Wan desperately wishing to curl his feet up under him as he stared at the man. “It almost seems a shame to… ah but well, punishments are lessons that need to _stick_. And remind you of taking more care.” Obi-Wan yelped as his legs were pulled into the restraints at the base, shaking as Messiah turned to his table of implements.

When he turned around, Obi-Wan almost vomited from the fear rising in his chest, eyes widening up as he saw what the man was holding.

It almost looked like a pair of scissors.

And yet not.

Same shape but instead of two blades, there was a hole in the middle of it.

Big enough to slide a large carrot into it or…

“No,” Obi-Wan tugged at his chained foot with futility, trying to pull away, trying to escape, desperate tears suddenly rolling down his face as Messiah just smiled ‘kindly’ at him, his face a grotesque mask of pretense and good will. “Please don’t!” Obi-Wan whimpered before crying out sharply when his body froze.

His head was tilted up, forced to look down at his feet as Messiah reached down and gently stroked his right index finger over the arch of his right foot while lowering the implement, taking his time to adjust it and make sure he closed around Obi-Wan’s big toe.

Muffled screams escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth, the Force used to gag him and hold him still as Messiah continued slowly stroking the arch of his foot before raising his hands to the handles of the scissor. ‘Anakin, Anakin please find me… Cody… Cody! Please, I’m sorry! Please help me!’ His mind cried out.

Uselessly, they could not hear him, regardless how desperately Obi-Wan cried out.

“Now… try not to pass out Babycakes, we got more to do today. Gotta ensure that heir after all.” Messiah crooned lovingly, his eyes flashing with eagerness.

And then his hands closed sharp and sudden on the handles.

()()()

Screaming in sudden shock, Cody felt his knees buckle under him as he reached for his own foot, sharp and throbbing pain echoing through him but just as suddenly as it appeared, it also disappeared, leaving the commander sitting on the ground of Skywalker’s tent while holding his foot, staring at his right foot for a few seconds before looking up at Skywalker in horror.

The man stared back before slowly kneeling down, staring at Cody even as the tent flaps were ripped aside, Rex and Boil standing there with confusion on his face. “Commander?” Skywalker questioned warily, clearly not wanting an answer and yet at the same time needing it.

Opening his mouth, Cody tried to find the words before swallowing heavily and shaking his head slowly. “I’m not sure but… just now it felt like… like the time I dropped a crate on my foot, yet somehow worse and…I was trying to reach Ob-General Kenobi through the bond like you were telling me and just…” Pain, pure agonizing, burning pain had exploded out over his nerves from his foot.

Staring at his foot, Cody tried to pierce together the emotions in that moment.

Fear, pain, denial, terror…

“I think whoever has him just hurt him a lot.” Cody finally whispered into the deathly silent air, only broken by Skywalker when the man cursed and marched out, making his way into the dark for release.

Cody continued staring at his foot, the phantom pain still lingering.

His mouth felt dry with the emotions that had flared, the desperate pleading he felt like he could almost hear.

‘…We’re coming General. We’re coming Obi-Wan, just hold on a little bit more.’


	13. Limits

Closing his eyes tightly as he heard steps on the stairs, Obi-Wan sent off a mental prayer that it was just Messiah with the food and not anything else.

Not the man coming to fetch another teen, not another session, not… not more pain.

The Jedi was just so done, so tired.

The man, once he had chopped of two more of Obi-Wan’s toes, had then gone to work, raping the Jedi into the mattress while choking him, cooing about how beautiful ‘Ben’ looked like when his eyes were watering and he was desperately trying to breath.

Obi-Wan had blacked out at one point, sure he was going to die only to wake up when Messiah dropped him to the ground in the basement, wincing in pain and wearing a clean gown once more as Messiah cheerfully patted his cheek before leaving with a happy whistle.

Kan had been there instantly with Nir-Na, the little twi’lek holding a bowl of water that had once contained food earlier Obi-Wan suspected as Kan started inspecting Obi-Wan, the zabrak’s face a picture of pale determination that turned to horror when he saw Obi-Wan’s foot.

Only the ring toe and the small toes were left in peace and in a small measure of ‘mercy’, Messiah had actually wrapped the bleeding empty area.

It was a bloody mess honestly, the bandage covered in the blood that Obi-Wan felt like was still sluggishly oozing.

There had been nothing Kan or anyone could do though he had managed to help Obi-Wan clean up a little bit, pinkish cum no longer oozing between his legs.

But that had been all and a day later, Obi-Wan knew that blood loss had set in with how sluggish both his body and mind was.

“Sweethearts, here I come with food~” A cheerful voice echoed and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flinch, opening his eyes only for them to go wide as Messiah already had young Xlaksa on his shoulder, the young arkonian sporting a resigned look that turned to pleading when she saw ‘Ben’ trying to sit up.

She instantly started to wave at him to _lay_ down.

To not interfere.

To just let Messiah take her.

Obi-Wan paused, staring at her, weakly holding himself up on his elbow as he stared at her with equally wide eyes. He couldn’t let him take her, he was going to…

Kan was suddenly there, squeezing Ben’s shoulder, keeping him down and as weak as Obi-Wan was with the combined blood loss and pain, there was no way he could fight the other.

So he couldn’t do anything as Messiah left the dark basement that was lit only by the small window and single light in the room.

Could only lay there and watch as Xlaksa was carried up the stairs, the young arkanian white hair falling around her face and obscuring her frightened face from Obi-Wan’s worried and guilty one.

Finally the door slammed shut behind them and Kan let go of ‘Ben’, breathing out heavily. “Ben, you can’t keep doing this to yourself, he’s going to end up kil-”

Kan didn’t get further because guilt rose so sharp in Obi-Wan along with helplessness, fear and most of all, anger, the emotions swirling so sharp and fast that Obi-Wan shot onto his knees and as quickly as he could, got to the loo, throwing up all the bile in his stomach and the little water Kan and Zuvida together had managed to coax into the undercover Jedi last night.

After a moment, a hand, small and gentle, started rubbing his back and Obi-Wan didn’t need to look to know it was little Nir-Na, gentle and sweet as she was and no longer wary of ‘Ben’ after everything that had happened.

Finally done, Obi-Wan simply rested his head on his arms on the toilet lid while waiting to see if more was going to come up, his body shuddering hard with pain and sickness.

His stomach burned with the marks that had been carved into it and his foot…

Breath hitching, Obi-Wan stared into the pinkish bile in the fresher, eyes widening as he realized he might not escape this place but worse than that, he might not be able to save these teens and he had already failed twice since coming here.

Young Floma was dead and Xlaksa was now in the mercy of that sadist upstairs.

What if Xlaksa became sick too, what if Obi-Wan himself became sick?

What if Messiah could actually make him pregnant?

What if, what if, what if?

All the what ifs were swirling in his head, what if he had worked harder, what if he could have punched Messiah in his face, what if he could have saved Floma?

Another hand joined Nir-Na, petting his hair before Obi-Wan was pulled from the toilet to lean into Kan, the zabrak making low, pained noises. “It’s alright Ben, you can cry, you don’t have to be strong for us. Just cry and please don’t… this isn’t your fault Ben. It’s okay. Whoever it is your working for, they’re coming for us, Just please don’t think this is your fault.” Obi-Wan blinked, horrified to feel the tears on his face before just shuddering and grasping Kan’s gown in his hands, crying into the teens chest.

Missing out on the words.

He was just so tired and in pain.

He just wanted to feel safe again.

He wanted to sit with Anakin and complain about food ration as the blond waved bugs around laughing.

And he just wanted _Cody_.

‘And I might never see any of them.’ With that last coherent thought, Obi-Wan broke down into muffled wailing into Kan’s chest.

No one was meant to suffer in such a way, not even Jedi and so limits were hit.


	14. Baby's baby

Hands grabbed him and turned him around and normally that would garner a response from Cody but he felt too numb, to over wrung from the attempted meditation, not to mention the phantom aches around his body to fight it or even jumped as Rex stared at him with shock, his vod eyes flickering over his face.

“What?” He got out, voice rough, mucus gathered in the back of his throat making his voice thick.

Rex cursed quietly. “Cody, you’re crying.” He pointed out, voice equally thick from emotions.

Blinking, Cody reached up, pressing a hand to his cheek and finding it come away with moisture much to his surprise.

Staring at the liquid, he opened his mouth then closed it.

He wasn’t sure but he suspected that Obi-Wan was crying. “…I think it’s the General. I think… he’s not doing good Rex, we need to find him, sooner rather than later.” Cody whispered finally, as Rex wasn’t showing sign to letting him go just yet.

Hesitating, Rex stared at him before nodding and then using the grip he had on Cody’s shoulders, pushing him towards the med tent, not that Helix could do much really.

This was in the _Force_, that mystical thing that the _Jedi_ used, not clones.

Clones were Force sensitive, a well kept secret as in the early days of clone making, those who showed _too_ much promise were… culled.

And even now the clones were cautious.

Cody was aware that he on some level was Force sensitive, most vode were with very few truly being nulls, but to form these bonds that Skywalker had been teaching him… now _that_ was new.

But to find Obi-Wan, Cody would do anything and having a bond to the man wouldn’t be a hardship, not after what he had seen Skywalker and Obi-Wan doing with their bond, the communication, the trust and warmth extended along it.

The times they had been trapped in seemingly impossible situations only for Skywalker to come in blazing as they communicated past the blockades or visa verse with Obi-Wan blazing equally much, the man murmuring information to Cody with his eyes closed, information sent from his former padawan.

So he was feeding into this bond, deepening it hard and fast with Skywalker’s clumsy instructions on meditation and the functioning of a bond.

A great General and a good man but could do some refining on teaching, that was something Cody was sure of, especially on a subject he himself was rusty on like meditation, but as the only Jedi on site with their other MIA, Skywalker was the _only_ option that could be relied on.

Holo calls could only do so much, especially over unsecured lines as they currently had and Cody was determined to pick up hard and fast.

Determined to find Obi-Wan.

He would find Obi-Wan and _never_ let go of him after this.

No more fucking undercover missions.

()()()

Washing the last of the depil cream of his face, Obi-Wan glanced up at Messiah, resisting the urge to flinch away when the man grasped his chin and tilted it back and forth with a small hum of consideration.

Finally the man beamed happily and nodded. “Wonderful, all that unsightly hair gone. The rest of it,” He gestured down with his hand, letting go of Obi-Wan’s chin as he indicated the others entire body. “Will have to wait until your next session. Now your hand Babycakes.” He held it out, waiting, expectant.

Limply settling his hand in the bastard’s, Obi-Wan tried to tell himself it was okay, tried to tell himself that as long as he had the man’s attention, at least no one else was being hurt. Xlaksa was still unconscious from him dropping her off against Kan, the older teen having wrapped his arms protectively around her when Messiah had moved on to Obi-Wan instead, luckily ‘only’ to have him remove his stubbles but still, to have that monster’s attention at all was bad.

It wasn’t okay though and when the man rubbed along his hand, Obi-Wan flinched, shaking as Messiah pulled a scanner tool from his belt.

Smile turning into a vague smirk, Messiah shifted his hold until he was holding Obi-Wan’s index finger, pressing the scanner tool to the tip and taking a small blood sample.

It wasn’t any difference from Helix giving him a checkup but instead of the exasperated, fond smile the medic always gave him as he read the results, Messiah just gave him a wide smile, full of hidden horror and pain for Obi-Wan’s future. “Go sit down Babycakes, this is going to take a few minutes.” He chirped, heading for the ray shielding while watching the scanner display closely.

Wobbling faintly, Obi-Wan let out a little noise as Nir-Na quickly slid in beside him and pulled Obi-Wan to lean a bit on her shoulder for support, the youngest teen sending a small, worried smile up at him with anxiously twitching lekkus as she carefully guided the woozy Jedi to sit down near Kan and Xlaksa.

Sliding down the wall slowly, Obi-Wan let out a soft breath when his rear hit the ground, wincing at the blooming pain as he peered at his bandaged, bloody foot.

The blood loss was clearly effecting him heavily, his mind and body slow and sluggish but at least it had stopped bleeding some time during the night.

Kan tugged lightly at him and Obi-Wan followed the direction, his head resting on the others shoulder as he let out soft noise, Nir-Na sitting down beside Obi-Wan again and pressing against him, pulling a blanket close to wrap around both of them.

Preserving heat together and Obi-Wan gave her a small smile.

All of them, except for the still Xlaksa on Kan’s other side, jumped in fear and surprise when Messiah suddenly let out a loud cackle, the man swinging around with a wild grin on his face as he zeroed in on Obi-Wan through the ray shield. “Oh _Ben_,” He purred, disgust sliding down Obi-Wan’s back at the sound. “My precious Ben, finally the one who will bring me my _heir_.” He cackled like a man possessed.

Cold ice dropped into Obi-Wan’s stomach at the news, his eyes falling to the display of the scanner and the positive result he could see even through the red ray shield.

“And here I thought I’d have to use this on you!” Messiah laughed uproariously, moving over to the still blanket covered thing under the window, patting it hard, a thumping sound like padded leather sounding from the touch.

Obi-Wan stomach sunk with the ice as a considering look entered Messiah’s eyes. “Then again… nothing says I can’t use it on you anyhow…” He leered at Obi-Wan. “Can’t really hurt you with my heir in there, be a shame if you lost him.” He mused to himself, oblivious or uncaring most likely of Obi-Wan’s horror.

Obi-Wan wanted to throw up.


	15. The covered item

Standing in the town square, Cody looked around slowly, squinting slightly as he tried to narrow down which way to go based on the bond to Obi-Wan.

Beside him, Skywalker looked around too with a small frown. “Are you sure it’s here? I can’t feel anyone Force sensitive at all.” He puzzled quietly as locals sent them looks, his hair and robe caught in the light breeze as the murmurs from gossiping locals reached them.

They ignored it.

All the troopers ignored it, standing around and observing the locals in turn, trying to spot someone that looked panicked or guilty but so far, none of them were ticking in on the radars. But Cody knew that Obi-Wan was here.

He could feel him, but the closer he got to Obi-Wan, the fuzzier the sensations from him became and he could feel Skywalker stretching out beside him, not in the physical sense but in the Force sense, the sense Cody had been training, meditating with, for days and days now.

“He’s here, I know he’s here.” Conviction rang in Cody’s voice and something seemed to _chime_ in agreement, startling Cody from his focus as he looked to Skywalker with wide eyes.

The man himself, paused at the sensation before nodding. “The Force agrees, here. He’s here somewhere, we just need to find him.” General Skywalker let out a shaking breath before focusing on Cody again, raising his brow.

Shaking himself a bit, Cody tried to focus back, a tiny bit disturbed by the sensation of the _Force_ of all things seemingly agreeing with him.

It was strange and unusual and Cody wasn’t sure he liked it but he knew that if this karking bond really let him find Obi-Wan, if he could rescue his General, then he was going to accept that he was basically a mini Force user after this.

Hell, maybe he could learn a few more tricks that would be useful for his brothers after this, save a few more lives.

Maybe keep his General saf-he was choking!

Gasping, hacking, Cody reached up to his throat as terror filled his veins, looking around wildly before he started sprinting down the road.

He barely heard Skywalker shout behind him before the man followed, the desperation lacing Cody’s veins along with the terror making him almost mindless as he tracked down that feeling.

Because that feeling was guiding him to Obi-Wan, to a drab, gray, unassuming building and the panic in his veins were building along with humiliation and pain and yet all of it was fuzzy at the same time and Cody needed to get to his General!

()()()

It was a breeding bench.

Heart lodged in his throat, Obi-Wan can’t pull his eyes off what Messiah has revealed.

It’s a karking breeding bench as it’s so crudely called in bdsm catalogs and in kinky sex magazines that Obi-Wan has peeked at, a leather bench with a step to kneel on and then up that step is a plate to lay on with a hole to rest their face in, so one can breath, perfect height for the person behind to not have to bend to fuck the person in it.

On each end, there’s a strap, to strap down ankle, thighs and wrists and Messiah wants to ‘celebrate’ the child he put in Obi-Wan and he is coming towards Obi-Wan but he can’t think, doesn’t even put a token fight.

He’s in too much shock, too nauseous, too scared as he’s dragged on stumbling, pained feet to the bench and stripped off the gown, too shocked as he’s suddenly pushed onto the bench by the Force, the binds wrapping around him and pinning him down.

Only when the mockingly gentle hand strokes over his spine does the situation hit him and he cries out, struggling in the binds as he’s rear is tilted up by the slight padding beneath the stomach. Because this is not upstairs, this is downstairs, in the basement, the ray shield just over there, the teens right over there!

And Nir-Na is watching in horror, her hands cupped over her mouth and Kan looks at Messiah and Obi-Wan with desperation.

They’ve been hurt by Messiah before in front of each other, slapped and hit and hurt with the Force.

They’ve never been raped in front of each other and it’s a wholly new feeling of _helplessness_, to know that there is nothing he can do to prevent this from happening, to know that he’s going to be violated in front of these teens.

“Aww, come now Ben, calm down, you’ve been so good and obedient until now.” Messiah’s tone is leering as his hand slides to Obi-Wan’s ass and Obi-Wan can only be grateful as Kan drags Nir-Na too him and makes the young teen hide in his chest.

Then he can’t focus on anything as Messiah’s fingers invades him in a painful motion, tearing.

There is no lube, just like every other time.

Messiah will not be merciful even now as his fingers tear up Obi-Wan, blood coating the inside of his thighs in moments as he uses that as lube instead and Messiah is whispering filthy words as his fingers digs and pulls and pushes.

Scissors and yet doesn’t stretch well enough because he _wants_ to hurt them all and Obi-Wan whimpers in pain only to scream out when there is a mighty bang and Messiah rips his fingers out of Obi-Wan’s body.

“What th-” Messiah snarls, Obi-Wan trembling on the bench before he’s left so cold with Messiah stepping away but whatever he’s about to say, he never finishes as the basement door suddenly slams open, light and air filling it.

And even from the position he’s in, Obi-Wan can _hear_ the telltale sound of a lightsaber.

“_Anakin_.” He sobs out, a broken breath of prayer.

They’ve been found and for what feels like a frozen moment there is silence.

And then _Cody_ bellows in rage as feet pound down the stairs only for Messiah to be tackled into view with the commander bearing down on him like a mighty beast as he punches in the man’s nose and Obi-Wan knows they haven’t just been found but _saved_.


	16. Alive

If there is one thing Cody will never get out of his mind, it is the sight of his General, bloody, whimpering with the demagolka’s fingers buried inside the man, the inside of pale thighs stained with blood and his entire body gaunt looking after a month of being MIA.

He will never be able to expel that image from his mind, even as he punches the monster in human form to a bloody pulp and he will never be able to get the smell of that basement out of his nose or the sight of Obi-Wan as Skywalker gets him off the bench.

He will never forget how the General wobbled or clung to Skywalker’s arm for support and he will never forget the sight of tears freely falling off Obi-Wan’s face.

Because this monster caused it.

And it hurts so deep inside of him, it feels like his heart is being ripped out of him and he will never allow it to happen again.

No one will hurt his General again.

The only reason this monster survives is because Waxer and Boil manages to pull Cody off the man, the focus coming to the gathered teens in the basement instead, quickly getting the ray shield down to get them out.

They’re equally gaunt, a mix of races but there’s only eight of them, nine with Obi-Wan included and Cody _knows_ there should be more teens as he numbly watches as these leery and scared teens are helped by troopers, Ghost pulling his helmet off to show them a normal, human face under the helmet.

But Cody’s focus is trapped on Obi-Wan, watching as he clings to Skywalker’s arm, watches as the blond wraps his robe around him, watches how pale and bruised and broken he looks as he peers up at Skywalker and gives the most broken of smiles Cody has seen a Jedi ever sport and it _hurts_.

His face is so gaunt, his stomach has something _carved_ into it, the edges of the symbols clearly oozing with swollen with red edges and pus, his foot is wrapped in bloody bandages and Cody feels like he’s about to be sick as he takes notice that Obi-Wan’s sunken in dark eyes aren’t fully focused and shiny.

Drugged he would assume since he can’t see a Force inhibitor on him anywhere.

His mind seems to go black for a moment because the next thing Cody knows, he’s standing outside in the sun once more by a hover stretcher, Obi-Wan tucked under a blanket with Helix giving him a quick checkup, the medic talking softly with Skywalker standing beside Cody at the stretcher side.

He can see Rex, delegating people around and being in charge and the 501st doing crowd control with the 212th helping the teens, hands gentle, voice soft as all of them are being gently checked on by vode with medical experience, medical equipment being pulled out of crates.

He can see the teens send looks to Obi-Wan, clearly looking for comfort or security or something but whatever it is, they get it simply by looking at the covered up Jedi as medics take care of them.

But Helix stays with Obi-Wan, the soft breeze ruffling his undone hair around his shoulders.

Cody isn’t sure what to think, if he’s even thinking at all but he knows that his heart breaks a bit when Obi-Wan shifts to look at Helix, quietly asking him to do a pregnancy test in a small voice.

Helix doesn’t even ask why or say it’s impossible for a male of Obi-Wan’s race to be pregnant, he silently takes Obi-Wan’s hand from under the blanket, the pale and thin arm covered in Skywalker’s black robe and gently pricks his dirt coated index fingertip.

And then he holds the General’s hand, gently stroking his thumb over Obi-Wan’s knuckles in a slow, soothing motion, the medic reluctant to let go of his General as he stands with the test in his other hand, his voice still soft as he continues speaking in a soft lull.

Anything to fill the bubble around them and Cody knows he’s doing it for Obi-Wan’s sake, keeping Obi-Wan focused on the medic but Cody feels like his heart might burst and his brain leak out of his ears if Helix continues speaking in that ever so gentle tone.

There’s a monster that wants to claw it’s way out of Cody’s chest and yet he feels so numb at the same time and it is only later, once Obi-Wan is asleep and Cody is standing under a fresher spray with his face pressed to the wall as he sobs until he feels sick that he understands it’s Obi-Wan’s _numbness_ he’s feeling.

Obi-Wan’s numbness keeping him grounded as the karking monster is dragged from the house and pulled away by an angry looking Gus, the trooper looking like he might pull the trigger of the blaster at any second as he drags the man away, making sure to remain out of sight for the teens and Obi-Wan.

They shouldn’t have to see this monster in human disguise if the troopers can prevent it.

The machine suddenly pings, finally done and Helix stares at it before taking a deep breath. “Positive.” He whispered quietly in confused despair, still stroking Obi-Wan’s hand and the Jedi just nods, as if he expected it as he swallows harshly.

Cody wants to _scream_ only to be paralyzed when Obi-Wan’s eyes move to them and a small, timid smile crosses the Jedi’s cupid lips. “You found us,” He slurred out, eyes drooping. “You found me.” He added, not in a happy tone but full of relief still.

Just like that, Cody’s knees buckles as he desperately grasps under the blanket, finding Obi-Wan’s free hand as he presses closer to the stretcher and pushes his lips to Obi-Wan’s hand, shaking harder than a shuttle in a war zone.

Those simple words disarms him as he sobs quietly.

Because they found him.

They found him _alive_.


	17. Adressed traumas

Settled in the med tent, Obi-Wan and the teens had all been given a pair of shorts and a medical gown to wear, to make treatment easier but also give all of them a small measure of privacy and agency as the shorts reached down to the knees and the gowns were on the knees.

They were open in the back but none of them complained about that as they were now actually wearing bottoms.

Or that’s what Cody assumed at least as he helped Helix, fetching items, anything from smaller tools to bacta to pills as the man required and honestly, it was a good thing the latter was properly marked or Cody might have mixed up what Helix needed.

Skywalker had wanted to stay and help but the council needed to be informed and he needed to deal with the local government and with the greatest of reluctance and a light hug from Obi-Wan, the man had walked away, his face a troubled frown.

Despite there being less teens than there should be, there were still many enough that the rest of the troopers had been pulled in to help take care of them now that the emergency medical service on site had been carried out.

So a mix of the 212th and the 501st were moving around, Cody finding to his surprise that apparently Fives was pretty knowledgeable with medicine and he was pretty good with the youngest of the teens, the little purple twi’lek, his cheerful and gentle personality more her suit.

Boil however was handling the oldest of them pretty decently, talking with him in a soft but not pitying tone as he carefully took care of him, the teen responding favorably to it.

They had been so scared still when they arrived in camp, sending Obi-Wan frightened, questioning looks that the Jedi had reassured them with his own smiles but slowly, steadily, they were showing signs of trusting the troopers.

All of them, except for Obi-Wan, had taken a good shower and all of them had changed clothes.

Obi-Wan however had quietly informed Helix that he wasn’t sure he could stand for long enough to wash and that the medic might want to treat his foot first before he did that.

Helix had looked gut punched for a moment but had nodded and carefully squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand before getting to work, the foot first.

And that was the first instance of Cody having to swallow bile as Obi-Wan’s foot stump came into sight, only the two smallest toes still remaining with the other three clearly having been chopped off. Helix had paused for a long moment before getting to work, draining two of the sores for pus after spreading a local anesthesia on the area, cleaning them out and then rewrapping the area with bacta and clean bandages.

Helix hadn’t said a word, only carefully took care of it before moving to the next injury.

The stomach.

With the carved in symbols.

When Helix asked about them, Obi-Wan tiredly informed them that Zavaza, the man who had abducted them all, had implied that they would grow a womb into him and that was the reason for his ability to procreate now.

Both Helix and Cody had to swallow their bile at that, the sight of deeply carved in, womb symbols that stretched across Obi-Wan’s stomach below the navel a sight neither would forget soon.

Apparently all the male teens had those symbols carved in while the females had slightly different ones that Cody would later learn from a report were supposed to make them more fertile.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a part of him was grateful that none of the teens were pregnant.

By the time Helix was done with the rest of Obi-Wan’s injures, the bites on his body and the carved symbols, darkness had descended around the tent and most of the teens were curled up and asleep.

As leery they all still were, exhaustion set in after all.

“The drugs in your system should be gone by morning and you should have full use of the Force tomorrow,” Helix murmured before hesitating then steeling himself. “However, we have one more test we have to take sir.” He continued, his voice going strong only to taper out into a meek whisper.

“Test?” Obi-Wan shifted in bed, blinking up at him tiredly, a longing glance towards where he knew the fresher the teens had used were located and Cody waned to help him to the fresher.

He knew the gentle wash with the cloth was too little for the usually impeccably groomed Jedi.

Helix shifted, looking like he was steeling himself. “I need to give you an STD test sir, the teens already have one going but you need one too.” He finally choked out.

Both Cody and Obi-Wan stared at Helix.

“…Oh.” Obi-Wan got out faintly before he nodded and for the third time, Cody had to swallow bile as they watched Helix draw blood from Obi-Wan once more.

The fourth time Cody finally lost his battle with the bile, throwing up into a basin as Helix confirmed quietly that all of the captive teens and Obi-Wan were confirmed positive for the same STD, syphilis.

Obi-Wan, eyelids drooping, just stared quietly at the medic before sighing and nodding as Cody swished his mouth out with water. “May I take a shower now? Please?” He asked on quietly.

“…I can’t let you stand in there alone sir, not in your current condition,” Helix whispered before smiling weakly when the Jedi slumped. “However,” He added. “I can help you into the shower and provide support. I got spare blacks to change into and there are more gowns and shorts for you.” The man murmured.

A soft, mirthless but relieved laugh escaped Obi-Wan at that. “Helix, my good man, I happily accept those conditions. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve seen me naked.” Obi-Wan carefully pushed himself up on his elbows, gratefully accepting Cody and Helix offered arms for support as he gave them both a tired smile.

Cody wasn’t sure they deserved it for not finding him sooner but still smiled weakly back.


	18. Viable options

Stomping through the graying light towards the med tent, Anakin breathed out deeply as he let the wind cool him down, hating being the leading Jedi as all he had wanted was to stay with Obi-Wan. The council had actually not been so bad actually, giving over his report of the teens and telling them of the recovery of at least eight victims and Obi-Wan, they had been surprisingly easy to handle and had understood his desire to return to Obi-Wan’s side as quickly as he could.

But the Senate liaison and then the _Chancellor_ when he had been informed, arriving in all his smug arrogance, that had been a different case and they had kept Anakin away for hours when he kept trying to inject with his desire to check on his master.

Anakin had no idea what was wrong with his old friend but the details the asshole had asked for had made Anakin’s skin crawl with rage.

The man did not need to know anything about Obi-Wan’s incarnation with that madman or the teens Anakin had decided and he was really glad that his duties as leading General on site was over for now.

‘Least something good came out of talking with the council.’ Anakin thought to himself, rubbing his hand down the back of his neck as he let out a breath. He was authorized to offer each of the teens space in one of the Jedi corps if they wanted to, getting them protection and care.

Most of it were offers into the agricorps though Kan was apparently offered a space in the exploration corps if he wanted.

Anakin was rather sure they didn’t want to separate from each other.

Giving a little wave to Longshot and Fives, Anakin entered the tent, smiling sadly when he found Obi-Wan sitting on the bed. ‘Least the kids and Ahsoka are asleep.’ He thought tiredly to himself as he raised a hand to Obi-Wan, getting his attention, nodding to Kix as the man saluted his Jedi and then went to the other side of the tent in a pretense of privacy for the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan raised his hand in greeting, smiling sadly in return as Anakin quietly made his way past the sleeping teens.

For all that he was still gaunt and sickly pale, the other looked a lot better, he had clearly gotten to wash, he was dressed in clean medical garment and he must have slept a little bit.

Sitting down on the bedside, Anakin stared at his old master. “…Hey.” He whispered quietly.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan reached out, catching Anakin’s flesh hand in his, holding tightly on with both of his. “…Hey…I’m sorry, for all of this.” He rasped out quietly.

Swallowing, remembering how reluctant he had been to Obi-Wan going undercover at all, Anakin just squeezed gently. “You didn’t do this.” Anakin assured quietly, shifting closer.

The two fell mute, both apologetic and both relieved to see each other but Anakin forced himself to talk, knowing that certain things couldn’t wait for too long. “You look better now though, Helix got you on medication then?” He noted quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, letting out a tired sigh. “I slept some but… I couldn’t sleep much longer, I just…” He shrugged, his hand trembling in Anakin’s grasp.

“…Nightmare?” Anakin ventured a guess, smiling painfully when Obi-Wan nodded in response. “Dreaming you weren’t free after all?” He tacked on.

Obi-Wan nodded again before slumping. “I made Helix rather sad,” He whispered before shrugging when Anakin gave him a bewildered look. “He had to help me shower, I’m not strong enough on my own, especially with the foot being messed up and I can’t reach, my arms are…” He sighed.

Blinking, Anakin grimaced when he realized what Obi-Wan was avoiding saying.

Helix had helped the other wash, but Obi-Wan was still in a painful state of mind, flinching or at the very least remaining tense under the touch of another person.

He was accepting of Anakin holding his hand but here he chosen the contact and he could see Anakin at all time. “…How long until you can feel the Force again?” The blond questioned quietly.

“In a few hours, all the drugs given to us in captivity should have been flushed out by then.” Obi-Wan breathed out, shuddering a bit before clearly pulling himself together.

Not being able to feel the Force was clearly having it’s own impact on him, the teens couldn’t reach it as he could but for a life long trained Force sensitive, this counted as a form for torture as a mean for communication and sensing was cut off.

It wasn’t quite like throwing someone in a padded white room and depriving them of sounds and sights but it could come close.

Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand again before hesitating, knowing he had to do his duty but loath to it when Obi-Wan was clearly still so hurt.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, clearly reading something in his face.

Closing his eyes, Anakin breathed deeply through his nose and let it out through his mouth as Obi-Wan had once taught him, calming himself down before approaching the emotionally volatile conversation. “The council needs a report of what happened in when you were in the hands of Zana Zavaza, the sooner the better so we can get everything arranged.” He whispered quietly, half ashamed of having to the messenger.

Obi-Wan simply blinked before sighing and nodding. “I see, the sooner they have a report, the sooner things can get moving. I understand.” He mused before glancing to the teens in the other beds thoughtfully.

But there was another matter that Obi-Wan had not alerted the council to just yet. “Master… Obi-Wan,” He ventured cautiously, swallowing thickly when green eyes found his. “I didn’t… tell them about this,” He gestured to the others stomach, watching green eyes widen and then fall with despair. “I wanted to know what you wanted to do first.” He rushed out, bumbling over his own words.

But Obi-Wan got it, swallowing as his left hand rose to his bandaged stomach before dropping just as sharply back on Anakin’s hand, a harsh breath escaping him.

Silence enveloped them for several long, strained moments as Anakin nervously eyed Obi-Wan.

“Would you…” Obi-Wan started only to pause again, biting at his bottom lip as he stared at their still entwined hands.

“Would I…” Anakin encouraged gently, keeping his face open and kind.

Shaking, Obi-Wan raised his eyes to meet Anakin’s. “Would you… judge me if I chose to terminate it?” He whispered, clearly trembling on the bed as he stared at Anakin, eyes wet yet no tears coming down.

“Oh Obi-Wan,” Anakin felt his heart lodge in his throat before he smiled painfully at the other. “Never. I’d never judge you for taking care of yourself.” He whispered, wishing the other had the Force so he could reach out to him and reassure him.

A silent hiccup escaped Obi-Wan before he pitifully tugged on Anakin’s hand, a bewildered moment appearing before Anakin caught on. Quickly shifting closer, Anakin let Obi-Wan hide in his shoulder, feeling silent tears soak into his shoulder as Obi-Wan hugged him desperately, shaking with pain but also relief.

Sliding his arms around Obi-Wan as gently as possible, Anakin rocked his master, letting him cry into his shoulder as he desperately hoped that healing could start, not only the physical but also the emotional and mental part.

And yet they hadn’t heard the details of the captivity.

And a part of him felt that they hadn’t heard the worst just yet even as he pressed his nose to Obi-Wan’s hair, smelling military grade soap on his master. ‘Please Force… be kind to them from now on, all of them.’


	19. A little bit of trauma

Throat dry, Obi-Wan felt like he had been talking for hours instead of the short five minutes since Helix had arrived and pulled the privacy screen so he could speak with Helix, Anakin providing support by standing at his side. “Therefore, I believe it would be best for me to have the fetus terminated before it has time to grow much more.” Obi-Wan finished up, Anakin standing beside him as Helix listened quietly, the privacy screen giving the three time to talk as the teens were being feed and speaking with the troopers they had formed bonds with.

Obi-Wan however was, with Anakin as his unwavering support, informing Helix of what was necessary to do with the child forced on him.

His heart was throbbing with unease, waiting for Helix eyes to turn to disgust, for the medic to question how he could prioritize himself and not this innocent child.

To be judged for something that was not his fault and he had to bear the consequences of.

A loud sigh of relief suddenly escaped the medic as Helix slumped down on Obi-Wan’s bedside, the man rubbing his face before lifting his head “Oh great merciful goddesses, thank you,” He muttered before focusing on Obi-Wan and Anakin again. “Apologies sir but I’m glad you came to that conclusion yourself.” The medic carefully stated.

Exchanging looks, Anakin slightly outraged but equally as confused as Obi-Wan, the redhead carefully questioned the medic. “Is there something wrong?” His heart beating a rapid tattoo.

As if there was anything right about the situation at all but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder now.

“Sir,” Helix voice was kind, steady, but serious. “You are a male, this demagolka has managed to put a fetus in you, that doesn’t mean it’s viable in length,” Helix took a deep breath even as Obi-Wan felt his stomach twist unpleasantly. “Your body isn’t _made_ for a pregnancy. It isn’t made for a baby to grow, it isn’t made for it to take nourishment or grow or even to survive in you or you with it, it is literally a parasite on your systems and it has no exit. We _have_ to remove it.” The medic explained, his hands folded on his lap.

Pressing his hand to his mouth, Obi-Wan gave a slow, shaking nod of understanding even as a bizarre mix of relief and horror twisted in his mind.

Whatever the Force runes on his body was, they may have created a fetus.

They had not made Obi-Wan’s body fully readied for a child however, putting not only the fetus but also Obi-Wan in danger it seemed.

“There is also the danger of you having an STD, which the fetus also shares,” Anakin jerked to violently beside him at that but Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Helix, finding no pity and only compassion in the medic’s eyes even as he felt Anakin reaching for him in the Force before managing to get a hold of himself. “Not to mention the starvation and muscle decay of your body sir, the fetus would never manage unless it was removed to be incubated and even then… so I’m glad you’ve already come to the conclusion of termination yourself.”

Pressing a shaking hand to his face, Obi-Wan let out a low breath before jerking to when he heard someone gag on the other side of the privacy screen, the clatter of metal hitting the ground as Obi-Wan stumbled to his feet only to yelp loudly and falling, his stumped foot causing him to loose balance.

The only reason he didn’t hit the ground face first was Anakin catching him, sliding his arm around the gaunt man and holding him up.

Flinching hard, Obi-Wan fought against his desire to shove Anakin away, taking hurried breaths through his nose before straightening up as best he could, pushing the privacy screen out of the way, watching Kan gag into a bedpan while Boil rubbed his back, murmuring quietly to the teen with a worried frown on his face.

For a moment Obi-Wan stared before slowly looking at the tray on the ground, a metal cup and bowl laying upturned, empty and innocently on the ground.

With a meat stew soaking into the stamped down ground as Kan retched up bile and gruel from last night.

Staring at the pieces, Obi-Wan’s body retched a bit before he forced his eyes away, catching sight of Xlaksa hiding under her blanket and Nir-na sitting with her hands covering her ears and eyes shut tightly,her lekku’s twitching wildly as they hid from the memories on their beds.

Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan breathed out through his mouth. “It might be… wisest… to not serve any of us any meat. We… we wouldn’t be able to eat it clearly.” He whispered out weakly, shaking against Anakin’s body.

There was a long pause, Obi-Wan could feel all the troopers staring at him, some with burgeoning horror and others with confused concern. But more than them were Anakin’s revulsion soaked Force aura. “I’m going to kill him,” Anakin whispered, carefully hoisting Obi-Wan back into bed, cupping Obi-Wan’s face tenderly with his hands, headless of the flinch it provoked. “I’m not going to let him reach Coruscant, I’m going to slaughter that abnormal monster. He made you eat the ones who died, didn’t he?” He choked out, a horrible sense of familiarity in Anakin’s voice, an anguishing and intimate awareness of the practice.

Staring at the other, Obi-Wan shuddered before letting out a sharp sob, burying himself into Anakin’s chest, grasping the others tunic with his hands.

Mech and flesh arm came up around him, cradling him as Obi-Wan gave himself over to the tears he had been repressing until now, letting go of them into Anakin’s warm chest and soaking the black tunic.

All the horror he had experienced in the month he had been gone was catching up to him along with their rescue, the experiences soaking into his skin as he realized that he could finally cry as he hadn’t dared do before, latching onto Anakin’s bond in his mind along with another close by for support.

He didn’t know how but he could tell who it was, Cody, he had a bond to Cody and in that moment he needed them there to support him as he clung physically onto Anakin and mentally and spiritually to both the blond and his commander, a torrent of tears finally unleashing.


	20. Calm sleeps

Watching the man sleep, Anakin felt a reluctant smile twitch onto his lips at the sight of Obi-Wan looking comfortable for once since this entire ordeal started, curled up on his side in fetal position under the heavy blanket of the medbay.

But fair be, wearing his own clothes, even if he was tucked up in the medbay of the Resolute, was better than the borrowed scraps and medical clothes he had been wearing for the better part of the week since he was rescued, the comfort of familiar clothes and people going a long way.

The teens were also wrapped up in their own clothes, though not as comfortable as Obi-Wan, since the clothes were brand new, bought in by the troopers with credits from Anakin. They had gone holo shopping basically and then gone to the local stores to pick them up.

But it was better than the medical garb that Kix and Helix could give them.

A lot better.

One of the girls, the little twi’lek one, had broken into tears when Jesse had handed her both a pair of heart covered pj’s and some common day to day clothes, hugging them to her chest as if they were precious.

One of the things Anakin had noticed was that none of them, not even the girls, had picked anything like skirts or dresses.

‘They’re going to need so much help…’ He couldn’t help but think, jerking a bit when the door swooshed open, only to relax when he saw it was Rex, giving the captain a small wave from his position by Obi-Wan’s bed.

The man waved back, his helmet under his left arm as he walked over, glancing around the medbay to take in the sleeping teens with a bit of confusion.

“They’re drugged,” Anakin murmured, realizing what was wrong since Rex was very aware of how vigilant all the teens and Obi-Wan were from prolonged captivity and trauma. “By consensual choice.” He added quickly, raising his hands when Rex gave him an alarmed look.

That had Rex letting out a small breath. “Sorry sir, I just… after how we found them and all…” He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed deeply.

“No, no, I get it. Their history does lend itself to sympathy and protectiveness.” Anakin agreed quietly.

It had not escaped him how protective all the troopers were not only of Obi-Wan now but of the teens too, closing circle around the teens like a pack of angry dogs.

It was kind of adorable honestly and it was clear the teens were responsive to someone wanting to protect them, especially the ones who had survived the longest in that basement cell they had been forced to live in.

“…Yes. But I still shouldn’t be suspicious of my own vode,” Rex settled on before looking at Obi-Wan. “How is he sir?” Rex decided to change the subject.

“Tired, very tired. I think that’s why he allowed Kix to sedate him.” Anakin sighed, deciding to go with the simple answer instead of telling him how clingy Obi-Wan was in the bond to both Anakin himself and Cody.

Or how Obi-Wan would jump at slight noises or kept touching his stomach with a queasy look on his face.

The fetus had already been removed but Obi-Wan was dealing with the leftover psychological effects of the incident.

He wasn’t the only one dealing with it because Anakin couldn’t help but remember every time Obi-Wan flinched, touched his stomach or became ill at the sight of meat that Chancellor Palpatine had denied them help.

Denied them support.

And it was making him angry.

Obi-Wan didn’t need him angry at that moment but Anakin knew that at some point, he’d have to deal with the emotions he had regarding the incident. ‘When we’re back on Coruscant, when Obi-Wan is safely back in the temple, getting help and cuddles… starting to properly recover with healers helping him.’ Anakin reminded himself sternly.

So he put Palpatine’s action, or rather, inaction, out of mind for now.

But not forgotten, never forgotten.

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Rex words brought Anakin back from his mind, the Jedi glancing up in surprise before turning understanding, letting out small huff of amusement.

  
“Cody sent you, didn’t he?” Anakin murmured, a tad fondly as Rex cheeks reddened a bit. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” Anakin chuckled quietly before shrugging. “He’s sleeping, sedated sleep but still sleep. We managed to get all of them to eat earlier since the kitchen made vegetable soup for everyone in the medbay with bread and tofu bits in it. And they are healing decently according to Kix, you can tell him all of that.”

Rex let out a small hum of understanding, relief in his eyes, before he saluted Anakin. “Understood sir, I’ll be updating Commander Cody then.” He stated before pausing and slowly reaching out, uncertainly glancing at Anakin before he seemed to steel himself and reached out, pressing two fingers to Obi-Wan’s wrist.

He stood for a minute like that, just feeling Obi-Wan’s pulse before he let out a deep breath and moved away, saluted again and the marched quietly out of the door.

Anakin just watched quietly before going back to watching Obi-Wan sleep, monitoring the dreams of his fellow Jedi and the teens to ensure a peaceful sleep as he wrapped his flesh hand around Obi-Wan’s own hand that peeked out of the blanket.

Slowly, the minutes turned to hours as the dark clothed Jedi sat on his chair like a gargoyle, silent, guarding and watchful.


	21. Loop

Trauma is one of the harshest teachers one can have and she likes to fuck you up.

It doesn’t have mercy and it has no compassion for anyone and it teaches through experience alone.

And Cody wishes that he could turn the bond between himself and Obi-Wan to mute right now because it hurts internally.

Helix has given him the allotted painkiller he’s allowed in this moment but the headache he’s getting from Obi-Wan is still forcing him to hand over command to Captain Gregor as Cody sits in the medbay with his head in his hands.

Almost silent clicks of boots on durasteel broke the silence and Cody took a deep breath as he tried not to focus on them as it was not helping his head. “Here sir, drink this.” A quiet voice penetrated through his pain fog and Cody lifted his head from his hands to squint at Helix, the man holding out a cup of tea with a tiny smile on his lips.

“What is it?” Cody slurred out quietly in return, grateful that Helix had dimmed this part of the medbay for his sake.

“A tea the General once told me about, it has natural properties that aids with a Force inflicted headache.” Helix lips twitched a bit with amusement.

Taking the cup, Cody stared at the steaming liquid, blinking slowly before squinting suspiciously at Helix. “You didn’t swipe this from his quarters did you?” He grunted before snorting slightly at the scandalized expression of the medic.

He regretted it though.

That snort hurt his head too.

“Of course not. General Kenobi gave me a tin of it to keep in the medbay in case he pushed further than advised,” Helix huffed before reaching out and gently pushing the at Cody’s hands when the commander winced. “Please, drink sir, you’ll feel better for it. I promise.” He tacked on quietly, his brows furrowed in concern.

Swallowing dryly, Cody gave a slow nod, slowly drinking the still hot liquid, grateful Helix must have tempered it so it wouldn’t burn his mouth.

It might be placebo but after the first two mouthful, Cody felt like he was doing better, the headache easing a bit in the temples.

It still took several minutes before the headache eased on out, the entire cup drunken and it was suck a karking relief.

“Better?” Helix murmured, taking the now empty cup from his commander.

“Much. I can actually think…” Cody rubbed his face before pausing when he noticed how closely Helix was observing him. “…What?” He grunted out.

“How is the General? I know you have that Force bond to him…” Helix shifted, hands clenched on the metal cup. “I Kix has yet to send me a message and I know you requested an update from Captain Rex but…” He trailed of, staring at Cody.

‘Considering Helix knows I was practically running up the walls while he was with Obi-Wan, I guess I get why he’s asking…’ Cody sighed, rubbing his stubbly chin with a mental note that he should shave in the close future. “Sleeping pretty peacefully actually. I need to speak with General Skywalker about how to handle this bond, I don’t think I’m suppose to be getting…” He paused, a bit unsure before sighing and shrugging. “I guess a feedback loop. I can feel most of him like I did before but the distance is easing it out so I’m only getting a headache.” Cody confessed.

Pausing, Helix scrutinized him before nodding. “I see. That’s good. Gregor gave me a rundown of your behavior while I was with the General, how you kept holding your foot or pacing outside the medtent after you and captain Rex had everything suited sir, made the men quite worried for your health sir.” Helix murmured quietly before reaching out and squeezing Cody’s shoulder in a companionably, worried move.

Huffing slightly, Cody couldn’t help but smile at redheaded medic.

Only the medic could simultaneously call someone out on their health and behavior and yet somehow remain respectful.

“I’m… cooping,” Cody decided honesty was the best thing he could do in this situation. Helix would be less inclined to quarantine him to the medbay if he was honest. “The General is creating a feedback loop I think by how he’s clinging to the bond and I don’t really have the experience on how to… block him out I guess.” He sighed deeply.

“And with General Skywalker quite obviously in the medbay with the teens and the General…” Helix made a noise of realization.

Nodding, Cody settled back against the headboard. “I can’t interrupt him. Hopefully he’ll take contact soon so we can talk but until then. I’m going to let Obi-Wan take the comfort he needs… it’s the least I can do for not finding him sooner.” Cody sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed and therefore missing Helix jerking to in surprise.

Missed out on Helix gawking at him for using the Jedi’s given name.

“…Right, I’ll leave you to rest then sir. If you need more tea, please just give me a hollar.” Helix finally stated, his tone slightly perturbed but before Cody could say anything, Helix was already gone.

Squinting after the redhead in bemusement, Cody just shrugged and settled again, sighing quietly to himself.

‘It’s alright Obi-Wan… I’m here, you’re safe… we’re all here for you…’ He awkwardly reached out to the bond, trying to use the knowledge Skywalker had taught him to try and sooth the Jedi.

Trauma was a harsh teacher.

But Cody would figure it out.

He always had and for his General, he’d conquer worlds.

Conquering a Force technique without someone there to teach you was easy compared to that.

Right?


	22. Feedback loop

Waking slowly, Cody felt heavy limbs pulling him down, making him almost fall asleep again.

And it would be so nice to just fall asleep, get a few more hours.

His head still faintly ached from what he thought was a feedback loop but it wasn’t as bad, he just felt heavy and warm now but…

Something wasn’t quite right.

Not outright wrong either, not enough to alarm him and wake him up fully with adrenaline but enough for Cody’s mind to pause and notice something was _different_.

Reluctantly, he forced his eyes open, blinking at the medbay ceiling.

And then he froze.

Because while this was a medbay ceiling, it was not the Negotiator’s medbay ceiling.

And because Cody wasn’t heavy just from sleep.

But because he currently had a Jedi squashed up against his side, Obi-Wan curled into him with his head resting on Cody’s chest.

Staring down at the other, Cody tried to figure out how the kark that had happened because Cody’s last memory was of Helix’s coming over with a hypospray in hand.

So how had Cody ended up on what must be the Resolute in the same bed as Obi-Wan.

‘Wait… I’m in the same bed!’ Cody’s eyes widened, tensing up in shock before forcing himself to ease up so not to wake up Obi-Wan, pulling his hands away from the Jedi and placing them flat on the bed instead so he wasn’t touching the other.

But this still wasn’t good!

As Cody’s mind was spiraling with panic, a throat cleared itself close to him and he turned his head quickly to find Skywalker sitting at the bedside, his brow raised and a slight smile on his face. “Morning sleeping beauty,” He murmured before frowning slightly at Cody’s clear panic, “Hey, you should calm down Cody, you’re alright.” He stated quietly but sternly, clearly trying not to wake anyone but also calm down the commander.

Glancing back down at Obi-Wand then to Skywalker, Cody opened his mouth then closed it again, uncertain what to do.

Instead he just sent the Jedi a pleading look.

That got Skywalker to sigh, rubbing the back of his neck before he smiled softly at Cody. “You had a seizure.” He stated quietly.

‘…Well, that explains nothing.’ Cody thought a bit hysterically, staring at the man.

Shifting his chair a bit closer to Cody, the commander finally noticing the privacy walls around the bed had been pulled around and therefore he was not able to see the rest of the medbay. “The feedback loop Obi-Wan was creating, you weren’t able to handle it.” The General explained, resting his elbows on the bed while focusing on Cody.

Swallowing, Cody glanced down at Obi-Wan once more, staring at him before touching his own head.

He did remember the headache but…

“I had a seizure?” He rasped, licking his dry lips at how much it hurt his throat.

Prompted by the action, Skywalker shifted and reached to the nightstand, pulling a mug of water from it along with a cup that he filled.

Thankfully he also placed a bent straw into it, making it so Cody wouldn’t have to sit up and instead could just set it to Cody’s lips.

Drinking greedily, Cody listened as the General talked.

“Yeah, the loop caused you to have a siezure, a Jedi or a trained Force sensitive would have handled it better but you aren’t trained that far ahead yet,” Skywalker explained quietly. “When you went into seizure, Helix contacted us and had you rushed over. You need to be close to Obi-Wan for a few more hours to get the bond to settle and now that you’re awake, both me and Obi-Wan can train you to put up shields against the feedback loop.” He explained quietly.

Glancing at his own General for a long minute as the blond sat back with the water, Cody breathed out heavily and looked to Skywalker once more. “Why did… did I go into seizure now?” He questioned quietly.

“Because distance put more strain on the bond and therefore more strain on your brain,” The blond rubbed at his scruffy jaw, clearly not having shaved in a while. “Without Obi-Wan in vicinity, it hit you hard since you’re not trained to develop shields. We didn’t focus on that, we focused on using and finding Obi-Wan.”

Trying to wrap his mind around the delicacy of the Force just gave Cody a headache.

Clearly Skywalker noticed that because he set the water on the nightstand again and reached out, clapping Cody on the shoulder carefully. “Go back to sleep. I’ll keep sitting on guard and keep an eye on things.” He stated calmly, looking no more tired than normal.

Something told Cody that he hadn’t slept in a while though but frankly, his head wasn’t in the best of states and he ended up just nodding and after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms cautiously around Obi-Wan, glancing quickly at Skywalker.

He however didn’t look angry, instead just settled back on his chair and picked up a pad he must have been reading from before.

Confused still but too tired and headachy to really ask more questions, Cody closed his eyes.

He’d get more answers tomorrow.

He’d get to be with Obi-Wan… tomorrow.


	23. Delicate brush

There were fingers tracing over his hair and scalp, gently rubbing at his scar, being gentler at the top and firmer at the bottom with their touch as if they knew exactly how Cody’s scar felt.

It was nice and he didn’t want to wake up, wanted to keep laying with his head resting where it was and the warmth keeping him comfortable.

But the situation also wasn’t normal so that made his honed instinct yell at him, forcing Cody to open his eyes to blink sleepily at a beige cloth, his head moving slowly up and down.

He shifted slightly, blinking up at Obi-Wan, Cody taking in realization that it was the Jedi stroking his scar and head, the man stopping when Cody moved.

He smiled at his commander, his eyes soft and tired looking at the same time. “Hello there.” He murmured softly.

Blinking slowly, Cody’s brain caught up to the situation and he tried to sit up in shock. “G-Gener-” Obi-Wan let out a low noise and grasped at the others arm, holding him in place and Cody paused in his action, slowly settling back down with his head on Obi-Wan’s chest, watching him. “General?” He murmured.

Obi-Wan slowly eased his grip, petting at Cody’s upper arm and shoulder slightly. “Having you close helps.” He shrugged a bit.

The answer was heartbreaking to Cody and he shifted closer automatically.

It was the kind of answers the Shiny’s gave after their first battle, traumatized from watching their vode and batchmates die, realizing what battle was _really_ like compared to what they had experienced back in the facility.

Along with the realization that they weren’t as trained as they should be when they compared themselves to their veteran vode.

They too had the need to have other vode close, to be held or petted in ways, to touch and know they were real and alive, that there were other vode alive, especially batchmates if they were alive.

And Obi-Wan needed Cody in that way.

It was heartbreakingly vulnerable and yet a show of trust that had Cody slowly sliding his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “…Alright, that’s alright. I’m here General.” He murmured, feeling how Obi-Wan’s body relaxed.

Feeling Obi-Wan return to petting his scalp and scratching slightly, Cody took a moment to observe, surprised to see the gray privacy screen was pulled around the bed and that Skywalker was nowhere to be seen though the pad Cody had seen last night was resting on the nightstand. Maybe Skywalker was needed on the Bridge and due to Cody’s presence, had the privacy screen pulled so not to alarm the teens.

“I apologize for causing you harm,” Obi-Wan’s voice brought his attention back, Cody blinking at his Jedi. “The bond, the feedback loop, I knew it was there and should have done better.” Obi-Wan explained, looking… shamed.

That was the easiest way to explain what Obi-Wan looked like.

Surprisingly, Cody couldn’t feel it.

So far he had been able to feel Obi-Wan’s emotions at all time, distance only lessening what he was feeling. “You were in a rough state General, I don’t mind, there was no permanent harm.” Cody murmured, shaking his head against the General’s warm chest when he opened his mouth to protest. “I don’t blame you sir, we’ll figure this out.”

Obi-Wan paused, hesitating before smiling meekly, his fingers finding Cody’s scar in that same, gentle rubbing that Cody liked. “You… I don’t think I deserve you,” Obi-Wan chuckled. Cody wanted to protest that but Obi-Wan spoke before he could. “Regardless, Anakin brought up the point that you need training to deal with the Force bond we now share and I agree. I’ve currently closed down the door for your sake to prevent a feedback loop but you’re not able to it yet. So I’m going to teach you how.” He stated, voice soft and warm.

The idea of learning Force things was still an uncomfortable thing to Cody, brothers that showed signs to the Force were removed in the early days.

But by now it was too late and Cody’s slight Force sensitivity, at least enough to cause him to bond to his General, could become very useful.

And so he nodded into Obi-Wan’s chest.

Neither moved to sit up however, Obi-Wan still stroking Cody’s scar and hair, his green eyes focused on him.

Neither felt the need to say anything, both just enjoying the closeness, though Cody couldn’t help but worry about intruding on Obi-Wan’s personal space.

After everything that had happened to the General…

“You’re safe,” Obi-Wan suddenly whispered, his hand cupping the back of Cody’s head, the two staring at each other. “You make me feel safe. I don’t know if it’s partly the bond or just because I know you’re safe and I can see you…but I want you to be here.” He stated quietly.

Gently squeezing Obi-Wan’s waist, all too aware of where his hand was and avoiding it going lower, Cody couldn’t help but smile shakily at him, turning his face to hide a bit in the Jedi’s chest.

His chest felt warm and for the first time in so long, since the mission started and they had Obi-Wan rescued he was finally, _finally _feeling at peace as he rested in the same bed as his Jedi.

‘I don’t know who to thank, but thank you for not taking my General from me, thank you for letting me keep him just a little longer. Just a few more months, that’s all I want before I join my brothers if I must.’ Cody thought to himself, a low noise escaping him as Obi-Wan teased at the softer nape hairs.

Obi-Wan, most likely able to hear Cody’s thoughts, said nothing.

Only continued affectionately stroking and petting, his cold and bandaged feet resting against Cody’s calf.


	24. Comfort

Slowly massaging the Jedi’s knuckles with the minty cream, Cody glanced up and then down several times.

It was a tick at this point, a need to reassure himself that Obi-Wan was not becoming uncomfortable with his touch but to be fair, Cody knew that Obi-Wan wouldn’t actually _say_ that he was uncomfortable.

His body would give away if he was, which was why Cody was paying close attention ever since he had taken over the task.

What task you might ask?

Obi-Wan, like the rest of the captives at the hand of the sicko, had suffered some muscle and nerve damage, in their hands and feet particularly, though some of the longest captives had damages that spread further through their systems.

But all of them could recover, with therapy and help.

One of the suggested therapies were massages with a particular kind of cream that Kix had come by with when Cody had offered to help the Jedi.

On the other beds, the rest of the teens were getting their own help from troopers they had come to trust, all of them slowly getting their hands or feet carefully rubbed in.

Even Ahsoka was helping out, cheerfully chatting with Kan while rubbing in the zabrak’s wrist, her lekkus curling in joy as he made the older teen laugh at whatever story she was telling as she worked the cream in.

To be fair, Kix and Helix together had showed them all _how_ the cream was to be rubbed in for best effect, which motions to use and as long as the former captives could see what the troopers were doing, no one was getting upset.

Cody did notice that Fives was often pausing while helping Nir-Na, the young twi’lek often flinching when his fingers brushed the scars that should have been her toes.

Obi-Wan had not been the only one punished with toe removal and Nir-Na’s scars were far older than Obi-Wan’s fresh ones.

But the trauma connected to them were still clinging heavy to her.

It made Cody proud to see Fives taking it as carefully as possible, to help Nir-Na as best he could.

They may not have had childhoods themselves, but they knew how to act around traumatized younglings still.

They knew how to be kind.

“You do,” Cody blinked, looking back at Obi-Wan when the Jedi spoke. The redhead was smiling softly at him, a far shade from his usual smile but still a smile that made Cody feel… well, not happy but at least a minor sense of contentment. “You all know how to be kind.” Obi-Wan explained.

Flushing, Cody went back to slowly massaging Obi-Wan’s left hand, working the cream into the knuckle and working it steadily into the skin, feeling the callouses from lightsaber work and minor scars Obi-Wan had in his hands.

It was an interesting experience, the callouses of a Jedi very different from a brother.

“The bond is letting you see some of my thoughts huh?” He mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

He got a soft hum of agreement. “Only because you haven’t closed the door so to speak. Once I manage to teach you how to do it, you can keep me out of your mind, just like I am doing with you. Sometimes though your thoughts floats across the bond.” He explained quietly.

“Huh.” Cody nodded, working down to the others wrist, rubbing in small, tight circles.

He could feel Obi-Wan’s pulse like this.

It was a steady thing, slow and steady and somehow that was even more reassuring than anything else.

Cody’s nightmares had been many these last months, since Obi-Wan was captured and then recovered.

Sleep was a harsh mistress and to have the man back in sight, to feel the steady pulse…

It was a better balm than anything Cody could think of.

Wrist done, Cody opened his mouth only to pause when Obi-Wan automatically turned his hand around, offering his palm up to his commander.

Glancing up, the two stared at each other before Cody smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, the keldabe kiss making Obi-Wan smile in return.

It was an intimate touch and that demagolka Zavaza had not despoiled and Cody would take any moment to reassure his Jedi that the man was safe.

Obi-Wan had so long to go.

So much recovery to go through, the muscles he had to recover, the nerves that needed healing, the removal of the fetus and his damaged, amputated toes, which Cody wasn’t sure if his Jedi needed a prosthetic cap.

And then there was the mental and emotional trauma Obi-Wan had gone through, the rape, the forced cannibalism, captivity and kidnapping as a man tried to brainwash him into joining a cult and carry a baby.

Cody wasn’t sure how Obi-Wan was going to recover, how long it would take.

But he knew that he was going to be there every step of the way, he was going to follow his General as long as Obi-Wan allowed it to ensure the others health.

The pale hand he had been rubbing slowly squeezed around his wrist, both Cody and Obi-Wan pausing as they peered each other in the eyes.

Whatever the future would bring, they’d face it together.

‘I don’t know what we are or what we could be… but I know I’m there for you as your friend, regardless of anything else. Nothing and no one will change that fact. I’m your friend.’ Cody noted, watching how a small smile bloomed on Obi-Wan’s lips.

And as the smile bloomed, so did the hope in Obi-Wan’s eyes.


	25. What we miss

Scowling at the air, Anakin slowly and carefully unclenched his hands.

There was a time when speaking with the Chancellor had been one of his favorite things, how the man just seemed to _understand_ and never scolded Anakin, only sought to understand and make Anakin feel better. How the man never made Anakin feel powerless or helpless or stupid, no, the Chancellor only made him happy or tried to at least.

How those memories had soured.

Anakin hated the man.

Palpatine had been trying to lie to him from the moment they had rescued Obi-Wan, telling Anakin there was nothing he could do to get them help.

That the Council had rejected the aid, that the Senate didn’t want to spare the troopers for it.

Bantha Shit.

There was a time Anakin might have believed him but Padme had been kind enough to send him the transcripts.

Anakin knew the truth.

Palpatine, his old friend, hadn’t been willing to help Obi-Wan.

Shaking himself, as if he was a wet dog, Anakin took a deep breath through his nose and forced his calm.

He couldn’t let his darker emotions swallow him, not at the current moment.

Obi-Wan and the teens in particular due to their lack of training and mental shields were in a fragile condition as it was, Anakin being a giant arse was not going to help them even though he wanted to rage.

Turning on his heel, Anakin left the comm room, his robe flaring dramatically without anyone seeing it as he fled the room.

This was the last place he needed to be.

Mostly due to him having seen Palpatine in holo form and the memory made him want to rage.

No, what he needed to do, needed to be… was in the medbay.

And that was where he was going to go.

The bridge didn’t need him at all, they were switching hyperlanes to get to Coruscant after all and Gregor and Rex were hyper competent.

Anakin trusted them to get the Negotiator and the Resolute home, Ahsoka simply surveying things.

So to Obi-Wan he went.

Most of the teens had their privacy screens up though when Anakin walked by he could see that they were either resting, cuddling with each other or fiddling with a pad as he crossed past the opening to their beds privacy screens, but all of them looked up when he passed, initially tense before relaxing when they saw who it was.

A learned response after weeks and months of captivity.

It would take time for them to unlearn that behavior if they ever did and Anakin’s heart bleed for them, he knew slaves who never managed to get out of certain behaviors when they were free, ticks you could tell that once they had been slaves. He shook that thought once more as he instead rounded the privacy screen of Obi-Wan’s bed to find the man sitting on the edge of his medbed, Cody asleep in the bed.

Considering the commander’s nose was scrunched up and flopped out in a searching motion, it was clear Obi-Wan only just sat up.

The two Jedi gave each other startled looks.

“Before you say anything,” Obi-Wan raised his hands, his bare, bandaged feet swinging lightly above the slippers. “I need to use the fresher.” He murmured softly, keeping his voice low as he didn’t want his words to carry in the mostly quiet medbay.

The teens would surely hear him if he was any louder, the two quite able to hear the pads of the ones watching shows or playing games and the low murmur of some of the talking.

Moving closer to the medbed, Anakin raised his hand to the others hair then paused, waiting until Obi-Wan nodded.

Gently stroking the others hair out of his face, Anakin shook his head slowly. “You know you’re not suppose to walk around without help, your balance is fucked.” He stated quietly. He extremely aware of Obi-Wan’s independence streak that bordered on harmful thank you very much, it was why he often kept tabs on his former master when the man was injured and Obi-Wan, due to the condition of his feet and body, fell without support.

Kix did not have crutches at the current moment for him to use, something about the inventory not being stocked right, something Anakin would fix once they were on Coruscant if he so had to go and buy the crutches and anything else Kix needed himself.

Giving a shaky sigh, Obi-Wan leaned into the friendly touch with a defeated expression, for someone as wholly independent to Obi-Wan, the situation was abhorrent, he knew he needed help, knew he was in the medbay for a reason and yet he still wanted to do his own things.

Then it brightened a bit much to Anakin’s surprise.

Glancing up through his lashes, Obi-Wan grasped Anakin’s mech arm. “Then its a good thing you’re here, yes?” He murmured, Cody muttering behind him on the bed and pulling the blankets more around himself.

There was a pause, mostly due to surprise before Anakin’s face transformed into a small smile, the blond nodding. “Yeah… long as you can handle me seeing you hobble around.” He teased quietly.

To his delight, Obi-Wan sniggered quietly. “Oh, considering I once saw you hobble like an old man on Felucia, I don’t mind.” He teased back.

Delight at the banter, Anakin playfully flickered Obi-Wan’s nose as he pulled the redhead up with his mech arm. “Oi, I fell of the swoop and landed on my back.” He playfully pouted, Obi-Wan swaying slightly as he clung to Anakin’s arm.

With babysteps, they started making their way to the fresher, the two bantering quietly with each other, relief echoing in Anakin every time Obi-Wan took a little dig at him.

It was amazing to hear his master sass him again. ‘Who’d have thought I’d end up missing it…’ Anakin mused as he escorted Obi-Wan by being his cane.


	26. Home

Being _finally_ home is almost a shocking experience.

All the kids are in the temple too, kept in the Halls with the troopers they had bonded to, to ensure they wouldn’t panic at a new place with new people but Obi-Wan had managed to talk his way into sleeping in his own bed. Whatever Che had seen in his eyes…

Well, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure and considering how her face had crumbled for just a second with sadness, he didn’t want to know what she had seen on him that made the normally so strict healer allow him to return to his quarters with Anakin.

He of course had orders to return every day but to sleep in his own bed, to wear his own clothes and sit on _his_ couch…

Its almost a surreal experience and the first hour, Obi-Wan simply stands behind the couch and stares at a window, one hand resting on the couch and the other on his empty stomach as he felt like he was somehow not _in_ his body but slightly numb and somehow above it.

Anakin, when he had explained to the Tatooine native, had quietly stated that Obi-Wan was disassociating and that it was a common response to trauma.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say about that.

He’d been through trauma before, hell, his apprentice years had been full of trauma thanks to Qui-Gon’s reluctance to take on an apprentice and Xanatos making everything worse, not to mention the attempted mindwipe the slavers had tried on him when he had been captured once.

Anakin had just given him a long, even look before pulling him to the kitchen. “Everyone responds differently to different kinds of trauma master. Just because you haven’t reacted that way before, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to react this way now Obi-Wan.” He had stated evenly, carefully pushing Obi-Wan into a kitchen chair before moving to set together a tray for tea.

“And the kind of trauma you’ve been through…” Anakin had paused before continuing with his self appointed tasks of tea and food. “You’ve had your body violated in ways I can’t even imagine, if you’re disassociating, that’s not a shock to me nor is it a shame on you.” He settled on.

Somehow, Anakin seemed to know that Obi-Wan would have an easier time consuming what he was given if he had watched it be made.

It humbled him.

Anakin’s wisdom wasn’t new to him but it could be a rare show for him to be this deep and to have it now…

Well, Obi-Wan was proud of his padawan, especially when the other carefully pushed a cup of milk tea perfectly made into his grasp, a small smile on his lips along with the small squares of cucumber sandwiches on the plate for the two.

It was still surreal but having Anakin there, in touching or seeing distance made his shoulders lower.

And eating and drinking with him, having seen the other prepare them…

Well, Obi-Wan was grateful for sure.

It wasn’t smooth sailing of course, just coming home didn’t mean it was all over or that Obi-Wan was magically healed.

The Force couldn’t just wish you healthy.

No, Obi-Wan would need time, a lot of it.

His balance was helped with a foot cap to make up for Obi-Wan’s lack of balance due to his missing toes and bacta had healed external wounds.

But the trauma of what happened in captivity…

Obi-Wan was pretty sure he was going to carry those forever, especially as he had difficulty sleeping in those first few days back, nightmares and uncertainty plaguing him.

In the beginning, he had tried to deal with it alone, sitting on the couch with a tea in his hands.

Anakin had figured that out pretty quickly, ending up sitting with Obi-Wan before slowly coaxing him into either calling Cody for someone to talk with or go to Anakin, insisting that he didn’t mind it if Obi-Wan woke him.

That he could come any time he had, if only to talk or because he had a nightmare.

It was embarrassing but somehow, Obi-Wan still ended up in front of Anakin’s bedroom door with only Coruscant at night lights giving him any sight through the quarters, the neon reaching in even to the temple due to the window’s curtains not being pulled shut. ‘I shouldn’t… do this…’ Obi-Wan shuffled, glancing around the dark quarters before slowly lifting his hand and pushing the door open.

The war had made them both light sleepers and Anakin quickly pushed himself up on his elbow, blinking blearily at the minor light from the quarters. “Obi?” He rasped out, his entire presence sleep fuzzy.

The sight of the other’s hair fluffed all over along with his sleepy demeanor made Obi-Wan even more sure he was being a nuisance and he winced. “I’m sorry Anakin, I shouldn’t have distu-” His mouth snapped shut with a loud snap as Anakin huffed, rather loudly and lifted his sheets.

Blue eyes stared expectantly at him in the dim light from the outside of night Coruscant.

Slowly, hesitantly, Obi-Wan stepped into the room, toeing around a few droid parts Anakin had littered on the floor until he stood in front of the bed, the two staring at each other.

The door slid shut behind Obi-Wan finally and the darkness closed around, Obi-Wan barely able to see the shape of Anakin.

But the darkness made some of the tension slip out of his body and slowly, he crawled into Anakin’s bed, tucking himself up against his former padawan like he had often done on missions before when they had shared bunks.

Anakin wrapped the sheets around them, the blond having more than standard since his desert upbringing left him feeling colder than most people, resting his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, thumbing lightly at Obi-Wan’s spine through the worn-soft fabric of the tunic.

Neither said anything, Anakin simply accommodating Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan slowly settling, his mind suddenly feeling so exhausted.

His eyes started to drop and instead of fighting it, Obi-Wan let sleep start pulling him under.

‘Sometimes I wonder which one of us were the padawan…’ Obi-Wan couldn’t help but muse, pressing his face to Anakin’s collarbone, listening to the steady beat of the others heart.

The sound swept him into a dreamless state, Anakin presence wrapped around Obi-Wan as the night continued its slow roll to day.


	27. Our own pace

Wrapping his hands slowly around the warm cup, Obi-Wan stared morosely down into the amber liquid of the herbal tea he had made.

Weeks after being rescued and recovered from his captivity, you’d think he’d be doing better, the kids certainly seemed to be improving, all of them learning occupations at the temple to take on jobs with the Jedi in service corps.

To keep them safe and to allow them a space to heal as they all choose to remain with the temple, some of them even daringly visiting the barracks to see the troopers they had befriended.

And yet, Obi-Wan was not doing as great as the teens were doing.

This morning had not been a nice one at all, Obi-Wan starting up with disturbing the entire wing living hall Zeta-Den where he and Anakin resided due to the redhead having a nightmare in the early gray light of sunrise.

Or rather his mind had gone back to his captivity in his sleep, Obi-Wan waking over twenty Jedi by flooding the Force with negative emotions along with his screams.

Not only that, due to his panic, when Anakin came to wake him and try to calm him down, he had reacted instinctively, sending the blond crashing into the wall with the Force in his terror filled awakening.

Obi-Wan had needed to comm the healers, kneeling at Anakin’s side as the blond had slumped to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from a crack in his head due to the impact as he laid on Obi-Wan’s floor like a ragdoll thrown about, Obi-Wan’s panic building even more as Anakin didn’t even groan in response to being touched by his former master.

And then Master T’ra had suddenly been standing in the bedroom doorway, the neti’s green eyes wide with shock.

Things… had become a bit blurry at that point for Obi-Wan, the human Jedi master shutting down emotionally and physically as the situation got too much for him and by the time he had managed to collect himself, Anakin was in the Halls and Bant was sitting with him on the couch of his quarters, a blanket wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shaking shoulders as the mon calamari held his hands with her webbed ones, speaking in soft, familiar tones.

It had taken hours for her to feel comfortable leaving Obi-Wan alone after that and he had to comm Cody to reassure the other that Obi-Wan was fine, that he ‘just’ had a nightmare as the commander had clearly felt Obi-Wan through their bond.

Not that Obi-Wan himself felt comfortable alone if he was honest but he was also feeling over stimulated and _needed_ some time alone, feeling humiliated and ashamed of his actions.

So, reluctantly, Bant had finally left him around lunch, after making sure he ate something and with the promise to comm her should he need anything.

Not that Obi-Wan would.

He already felt bad enough thank you very much and he struggled against the tears he wanted to let escape.

Force, he was such an utter mess after everything and now he’d gone and thrown Anakin at a wall, harming his former padawan.

It was all such a mess.

Consumed in his own self flagellation and belittlement, he didn’t hear the door open with a hiss. Therefore, he almost committed another act of violence when a throat cleared itself right next to the leather couch.

Jumping, Obi-Wan almost threw the still warm content of his cup at the person standing there with a small smile. “A-Anakin!” Obi-Wan gasped, staring at the other, taking in the sight of the other in medical garb, the washed out blue tunic and matching leggings, his own tooka slippers on the bottom.

If it wasn’t for the medical garb, Anakin wouldn’t look at all like he had visited the healers and Obi-Wan felt his heart clench both with relief and anguish at the evidence being so utterly gone.

Raising his mech hand, Anakin rubbed at the back of his neck in a sheepish move. “Yeah, hey there master,” He chuckled, smiling at him. “Healers fixed me right up, so I’m back.” Anakin teased gently.

The smile didn’t last however as he took in Obi-Wan’s appearance, the redhead staring up at his former padawan with shiny, glassy eyes. Obi-Wan’s face was too pale, his shoulders were shaking and he had yet to change out of his PJ with only the blanket wrapped around him for comfort.

Realization seemed to hit the blond heavily “Hey… is it alright for me to touch you?” Anakin whispered, his hand out, hovering but not touching until Obi-Wan gave a shallow nod with a hitched breath of air.

Immediately, Anakin sat down on the couch and grasped the cup from the others hand, setting it on the polished wooden caff table they had. That done, he shifted forward and pulled Obi-Wan into his arm, making sure to keep his hands on the others upper back to avoid triggering the other.

Struggling against his tears again, Obi-Wan clenched shaking hands into the others tunic, twisting the fabric in his grip. “An-akin.” He hiccuped.

“Its alright master, its alright Obi-Wan,” Anakin rubbed the others upper back, murmuring quietly, shushing softly when Obi-Wan shook his head with a muffled sob. “It _is_ alright, I know you didn’t mean to throw me Obi-Wan. I promise it’s alright.” He continued to murmur.

‘I don’t deserve his kindness. I don’t deserve Cody’s concern.’ Obi-Wan let out a sob, shaking as he pressed his forehead to the others chest. “I hurt you!” He keened pathetically. “I’m so _weak_ and I can’t seem to improve or heal, I threw _you _into the wall and you got hu-”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s voice cut almost sternly through the babble of word, the Jedi master freezing against the other. “We all heal in our own time. Do you remember what you told me when I got my arm cut off?” His voice had softened.

Swallowing thickly, his tears finally sliding down his face, Obi-Wan lifted his head enough to look up into the blue eyes of his best friend and brother in all but blood. “…Only time heals wounds and we all heal differently, there is no shame in taking longer time than others.” He choked out, sniffling as Anakin pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s right, no shame,” Anakin stated warmly, squeezing Obi-Wan slightly. “So take the time _you_ need Obi-Wan. Just like you told me to take my time.”

A choked laughter escaped him at that and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but give the other a watery smile that grew slightly when he felt Cody awkwardly send warmth through their bond to comfort Obi-Wan, the commander clearly feeling something. “That’s… cheating. You-you know I can’t argue when you use others as an-an example, especially yourself dear one.” He huffed softly as he sent a quiet assurance back at Cody, feeling the man’s relief.

Rubbing their noses together faintly, Anakin gave a bright if tempered smile back at the nickname. “Healing takes time and there is no shame in that, so please, take the time you need. We’re all here for you.” Anakin cooed softly, smiling when Obi-Wan let his head drop back to hide in the blonds chest. ‘We all heal at our own pace…’


End file.
